


Aftermath

by Avatar_Roku32



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of the Game, Catwoman DLC pack, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson-centric, Dick believes Bruce is alive!, Emotional Dick Grayson, F/M, Guilty Dick Grayson, Harley Quinn makes an appearance, Helpful Jason Todd, Injured Dick Grayson, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Protective Jason Todd, Rebuild of Wayne Manor, Red Hood DLC pack, Tired Dick Grayson, between Tim/Barbara, injured Tim Drake, with a Nightwing twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_Roku32/pseuds/Avatar_Roku32
Summary: The bright and easy-going smile that Richard was so famous for was getting harder to maintain. The constant flashing lights of cameras and video camcorders wherever he went was all he could see when he closed his eyes to rest- not that he managed a respite longer than two minutes. The explicit questions he was asked from the swarming paparazzi and reporters were worse, digging excruciatingly into pits of his stomach he didn't know he had and stabbing ruthlessly at his aching heart. The mere mention of his father figure's name tore his deteriorating mind apart; let alone the added name of the butler, who was one of the best men Dick had ever known. He had managed to keep himself together through the first harrowing press conference. Through it, Lucius had been right beside him for support. His earnest hand pressed against his tension-filled shoulder held him up in such a hard time. After he had finished his speech- that had been written with shaky hands- Lucius guided him back inside his father's legacy.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Barbara Gordon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. Gotham without a Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd had written it ages ago, just never brave enough to actually post it.  
> But I was reading through it and I just went, screw it! At least it's out there, who knows, someone might enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!

The stress was becoming agonising on his wearing body. The bright and easy-going smile that Richard was so famous for was getting harder to maintain. The constant flashing lights of cameras and video camcorders wherever he went was all he could see when he closed his eyes to rest- not that he managed a respite longer than two minutes. The explicit questions he was asked from the swarming paparazzi and reporters were worse, digging excruciatingly into pits of his stomach he didn't know he had and stabbing ruthlessly at his aching heart. The mere mention of his father figure's name tore his deteriorating mind apart; let alone the added name of the butler, who was one of the best men Dick had ever known. He had managed to keep himself together through the first harrowing press conference. Through it, Lucius had been right beside him for support. His earnest hand pressed against his tension-filled shoulder held him up in such a hard time. After he had finished his speech- that had been written with shaky hands- Lucius guided him back inside his father's legacy.

Currently, he was pacing swiftly in front of the new desk Lucius had recently purchased. The CEO had explained to Dick about Hush, and what had occurred in the office during Scarecrow and the Arkham Knight's terrorising night. And as his mind drifted back to the events of Halloween night, he tried to find comfort with Lucius's fingers typing away at the computer keyboard.

"I can't do this forever." Dick finally spoke, never stopping his brisk pacing. "It's too much."

Lucius looked up from the screen to the- now- eldest man of the Wayne family. Dick could just imagine what he looked like; eyes red with strain, not particularly focused on anything. His hair was shaggy with knots due to a lack of brushing, and his usual prideful posture slumped in defeat.

"Richard." The CEO called out to him. Dick paused his decrepit movements and tilted his head tiredly towards Lucius. Dick had to close his eyes for a moment to blink back the threatening tears. He took a deep breath before opening them again as Lucius continued to speak. "I understand this is beyond anything we were expecting. But you must believe Bruce did this for a reason."

"He always has his reasons." Dick scowled immediately and folded his arms tightly across his chest. He realised what he was doing and sighed heavily at his accusing thoughts. He dropped his arms and rerouted them to run his fingers through his hair. "I just wish he had told us. Didn't he trust us– _me_ enough, for this?"

"If I may say-?" Lucius spoke and waited for Dick to motion for him to continue. "He trusted you the most."

Dick couldn't contain the snort of derision that surfaced and replied with his tone laced completely with sarcasm. "Sure. That's why I'm currently losing my mind, praying that the explosion was a hoax, and he didn't drag the one and only man, who stayed by his side through thick and thin, to his untimely death."

"The explosion was certainly real; you saw it with your own eyes." Lucius reminded Dick, who clenched his jaw in reply. He had, that much was true. Dick had just swung into Gotham at speed– he knew Wally would be impressed with– after hearing the news while he was on patrol in Blüdhaven. He had sat atop the highest point of Wayne Tower and watched the bright burning blaze in horror. The attempted calls to Tim and Barbara were left unanswered, and Dick allowed the silent tears to fall without restraint.

Dick still didn't fully understand how all this could this have happened. He should have stayed in Gotham and denied Bruce's instruction when he sent him away after they had apprehended Penguin. Dick had felt something was off with the man, and he was now reprimanding himself for his decision to ignore his instincts.

Dick couldn't help but scoff in disdain. Sure, Bruce totally trusted him. That's why he was completely left in the dark and cornered off in Blüdhaven as to not get in Batman's way. Now he thought back on their last conversation, Bruce's words were somewhat kind. Well, as kind as Bruce could express without cringing in discomfort. Pride. Batman had told Dick that he was proud of him, of Nightwing. It was a nice change from the so-called constructive criticism he usually received. Perhaps Bruce already knew he fate before the night was done. Whatever the case, he had been alarmingly prepared for his reveal to the world, and selfishly kept it to himself.

"Have you heard from Tim? Or Barbara?" Dick asked desperately needing to change the subject before he burst into the tears he had been holding at bay for some time.

"Ah, yes." Lucius nodded as he continued with whatever he was doing. "The hospital called during the conference. Tim is stable and healing well, and Barbara is helping her father with bringing everything back to order."

Dick let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding in and let a small smile grace his lips. "Good. Lucius?"

Lucius turned his gaze back to the young man and rose a brow in answer, a motion for Dick to continue his thought. He followed Dick's movements questioningly as the young man walked around the desk and leaned down slightly to throw his arms around the CEO's neck. Lucius let out a little noise in surprise; nose suffocating in the crook of Dick's elbow against the fabric of the well-pressed suit jacket he was wearing.

"Thank you, for everything," Dick whispered into his shoulder. "For everything you've done for Bruce, for Batman. I know he must not have expressed himself much. But I know he's incredibly grateful."

"Richard." Lucius smiled and stood, guiding Dick and adjusting their position so he could wrap his arms around Dick's back. "It was my pleasure to serve such a remarkable man."

Dick pulled away slightly and finally let a genuine smile that he knows Lucius, let alone he, himself, hadn't seen or felt for several days, grace his lips. "He'd have been lost without you. So would I. Thank you for being here, for helping me through this."

"I believe you are helping me just the same," Lucius replied and moved away. They gazed at one another for a moment, the CEO ensuring his hand stayed on Dick's arm in a comforting manner. Once Dick allowed his features to soften and calm, he followed Lucius's gesture to the computer screen. "Here is what you requested. Everything that was documented that night."

"Thank you, Lucius." Dick manoeuvred around him and took his spot in the CEO's chair, flexing his fingers in anticipation.

"A long night ahead of you, sir." Lucius smiled and tapped the desk with his fingertips a couple of times as he watched the young man skim the details on the monitor.

"Don't wait up for me, honey." Dick joked without taking his eyes off the screen, waving off the CEO who let out a huff of amusement before he turned to leave. Lucius stopped in his tracks as he got to the door, turning to the young man as he spoke again; his voice much smaller than before. "Lucius? Thanks again."

Lucius nodded in acknowledgement. "I am, but a phone call away, should you need me." He responded before he turned the handle and slipped through the door, leaving Dick alone in the insufferable silence.

It had been a long and gruelling week. The silence was something Dick had yet to experience with the constant bombardment of calls and interviews. Now that he was alone, he loathed it. Dick leaned back in the chair and contemplated the room. He was unable to stop himself imagining what Bruce would look like sitting and nursing a drink by the bar; or sitting by the wall-length bookcase in the leather chair, watching Lucius finishing up a call from where Dick was currently sitting. Dick ignored the huge framed painting of Bruce and his parents and returned his focus on the computer in front of him.

Bruce wasn't dead. Dick knew it- or that was what he convinced himself was true. How? He had no idea. But there was no way the man that raised him would leave without so much as a sliver of an explanation. Dick would find him, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

He was now the patriarch of the Wayne family, whether he wanted it or not. He had people to look out for now, it wasn't just himself anymore. His self-exploration of spreading his independent wings would have to be put on hold. There was clearly no choice in the matter; Tim needed him now more than ever. It was something he had been avoiding since he left the mantle of Robin behind- connecting to such an intimate degree with Tim and…Bruce again. He couldn't truly empathise with his brother until he accepted and understood what he wanted from himself. Dick had left and started his own life before he could allow the talons that Bruce would undoubtedly puncture into his back, confine him to be in the Batman's shadow forever.

But this all happened too soon. Bruce was supposed to be Batman for, well, forever; and Tim was supposed to become the next CEO of Wayne Enterprises after Lucius retired. Bruce would be living his days as an old greying man, sipping cocktails by the pool in some overseas exotic resort. Dick smirked in amusement at the thought and knew Bruce wouldn't take kindly to such suggestions. But now Bruce was gone, and Batman was dead. He left a shattered family in his wake, who were completely clueless as to how to proceed without him. Did they need another Batman? Could Gotham survive without the Dark Knight? Dick highly doubted it; no other hero could emblaze such fear into the criminals of the Gotham underworld. So then, what would they do? Dick had vowed to never take up the promised cowl. Batman was a life he had once dreamed of. But, after everything he and Bruce had been through, he promised himself to remain his own persona.

If push came to shove, Dick didn't doubt he would put on the suit. Gotham was his home, whether he swore against it or not. He wouldn't allow all of Bruce's and Alfred's hard work come undone, simply because Dick was too arrogant to do the one thing he had argued with Bruce against countless times. Dick pinched his brow and shook his head, disregarding any thoughts of donning the cowl for now and pressed play on the footage Lucius had so kindly uploaded for him.

* * *

The piercing ring tone of his phone startled Dick awake with a rather undignified snort, grasping frantically for his mobile and pressing it to his ear without registering the caller ID.

"H-Hello?" His voice was splintered and rough from his slumber. He smothered a yawn with his hand and lifted his arm to block the blinding sunlight that poured through the large balcony doors as he waited for the person on the other end to speak.

_"Dick? It's Tim."_

Dick stiffened in the chair– posture now rigid as he listened to the young man breathing on the other end of the phone, expectantly waiting for a reply. This was the first time they had spoken since Bruce's 'death'. Dick had wanted to rush to the Gotham General Hospital where Tim was being treated, but as soon as he set foot in Gotham as Richard Grayson, the claws of the media and his thrown upon duty dragged him away and kept them apart. They stayed silent for a while before Dick composed himself and replied.

"How are you doing?" He asked cautiously as he absentmindedly stared at the computer's keyboard.

_"I'm okay, Dick. Healing just fine."_

"And Barbara?"

_"She's good, mothering me a bit too much."_

Dick heard the light feminine scoff on the other end of the phone and smiled at the normalcy of the interaction.

"I'll come and visit as soon as I can," Dick promised and started to rise from the desk, shutting down the computer.

_"It's okay Dick, really, I-I'm sorry."_

Dick blinked and paused as he turned the monitor off with a click. "What on earth are you sorry for?"

_"You're dealing with everything by yourself. I should be there with you, levelling out the burden."_

"No, Tim." Dick shook his head and his smile faded to a twitch of a frown. "You don't need to worry about anything. Lucius and I have it handled."

He heard Tim sigh a little, levelling their conversation into a bout of silence. Tim's silent thanks between bated breaths was left unsaid and Dick hoped his brother could picture the etching of warmth expressed on his face.

_"Are you okay?"_

Dick knew the question, simple as it was, held a much deeper meaning. He could lie, it would be the easy way out. But, he couldn't, not with Tim.

"No," Dick replied as he walked over to the coat stand and grabbed his jacket. "But we'll get through it. Right, Tim?"

He didn't mean to voice his question. He had meant to keep it to himself. But evidently, Dick needed the reassurance. He needed to know he wasn't alone in this mess; that somehow it would get better. Tim's answer didn't come right away and his faint trace of hope swayed slightly.

_"Yeah, Dick. We'll get it through it together."_

"Thanks, Timmy. I have to go, business calls." Dick tried to sound light-hearted, but he knew Tim could see straight through it. "I'll come to visit you this afternoon."

_"Sounds great Dick. You can call if you have any problems, okay? I may be bedridden, but I'm still capable."_

"Will do, Timbo."

Dick ended the call and he leaned his head against the door. He was relieved somewhat; a sense of happiness surrounded his heart after hearing Tim's voice. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders to hear from Tim that he was okay. Dick wasn't alone anymore, not really. Tim was there for him, and he was there for Tim. He knew how hard this was for both of them; how sudden everything would now rapidly change for his brother. His home had gone up in flames. His father was gone. His partner was gone. Would, or rather, could there still be a Robin without a Batman? Dick didn't dare think of an answer to his question and opened the door with a steely grip. He greeted Lucius's secretary with a charming smile before heading to the elevator.

"Oh, Mr Grayson?" The woman called. Dick turned to her and tilted his head at her in question. She seemed to hesitate and her mouth opened slightly as the words formed in her mind. When it didn't seem that Dick was going to speak or move, she finally spoke. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Mr Wayne was a wonderful man."

Dick's smile faltered but quickly kept his facade. "Thank you, and thank you for staying on."

The woman smiled and nodded in dismissal. The elevator dinged as it arrived and Dick entered without another word.


	2. Red Hood

Dick went to his hotel to shower and dress for another morning of interviews that Lucius had organised for him. They all asked the same questions. Had he known Batman's true identity? After his immediate answer of:

"No, how could I possibly have known?"

They would ask why Bruce never confided in him? And like all practised answers Dick simply shrugged and said without the bitter tone in his mind:

"He had his reasons and his secrets. I have no doubt he wanted to protect me and Tim. We're his sons, not his soldiers."

Then they continue to prod at his shattering heart. Did he miss Bruce? Did he miss Alfred? What would he be doing with Wayne Manor now that it was nothing but ruins? Dick answered each with emotion, unsure whether he was acting had worsened or he was now truly feeling this way. After the last interview, Dick ran his hand down his face and smiled slightly at the cup that was offered to him.

"Thanks, Lucius." He took a sip and hummed as the tea warmed him inside.

"I don't know how you can keep up with all these interviews sir." Lucius smiled as Dick huffed in reply.

"It doesn't help that someone keeps arranging them." Dick gave the CEO an accusing look and Lucius chuckled and pushed his glasses up further upon his nose. Dick smirked and sighed, resting his head back on the chair. "How many more am I going to have to do?"

"Hopefully Timothy should be able to take some of the pressure off when he is discharged from the hospital," Lucius answered.

"Speaking of Tim." Dick finished the cup and stood, stretching his limbs. "I better get going. When's the next meeting?"

"You, fortunately, have a day off tomorrow," Lucius informed the young man who blinked in surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Richard. You deserve it. We've put you through enough." Lucius said and frowned at the exhausted guise in Dick's demeanour. "You haven't had any time to grieve."

"Ah, right. Grieve." Dick held his arm and looked away. When he felt the pressure of Lucius's hand on his shoulder Dick looked back at him.

"Try not to get wrapped up in whatever your head is twisting." Lucius looked at him knowingly. Dick pursed his lips and nodded.

"Okay, okay." He moved away and shrugged his jacket back on. "I'm going, I'll call you later."

"Say hello to Timothy and Barbara for me." Lucius waved him off.

Hospitals were always a place everyone in the vigilante game tried to avoid. It was hard sometimes especially for those who didn't possess super strength or bulletproof skin. Dick parked his bike and removed his helmet. He had read and heard of Tim's injuries; his imagination blowing it way out of proportion, but it didn't stop Dick jogging forward to the entrance. As he entered, he found the hospital almost back to its bustling business. He headed to the desk where the nurses had gathered and asked for directions to Tim's room. He knocked gently on the door before he opened it and he smiled when his eyes landed on the young man in bed.

"Hey, Timmy." Dick approached.

"Oh jeez, Dick. You look like shit." Tim blinked and Dick couldn't help but chuckle.

"You don't look too hot yourself there, little brother." Dick countered and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, really. I've had worse." Tim smiled at Dick and grabbed his hand. "I've only seen what's been on the news. Are you alright?"

"To be honest, everything is going great. Interviews, press conferences, I've even started on the investigation." Dick's eyes twinkled and looked more awake.

"Investigation into what?" Tim asked confused.

"To where Bruce and Alfred are," Dick answered and tried to disregard Tim's look of dismay and pity.

"Dick-"

"They're out there Tim." Dick cut him off and pulled his hand away. "I know they are."

"I'm not saying they're not." Tim swiftly shook his head and shuffled to straighten his posture. "But you need to rest. You've been on your feet since Lucius called you."

"Well, Bruce didn't exactly leave us with a plan, did he?" Dick sighed heavily and pinched his nose. "Did you know about this?"

"About what? The Knightfall Protocol?" Tim blinked and folded his arms. "Of course, I didn't. I'm shocked you'd ask me that."

"Well, you usually know everything." Dick teased and Tim glared at him. Tim's features soften when the door opened and Barbara wheeled in with her father.

"Hey Tim, they didn't have any of- Dick!" Barbara smiled suddenly when she saw him. Dick stood and walked over to hug her.

"Hey, Babs." He pulled back and grabbed Gordon's hand. "Commissioner."

"Good to see you again, Dick." Gordon shook his hand firmly. "How is the BPD treating you?"

"Much better now I'm no longer a rookie." He replied and Gordon chuckled.

"I can just imagine."

Barbara pushed herself back to Tim's side and held the hand that was outstretched for her to take.

"How are you holding up, son? I know how much Bruce meant to you." The commissioner clasped Dick's shoulder and held firm.

"Getting there. I'll be doing better once I know Tim is up and about." Dick turned to his brother and smiled.

"I should be out in a few days. Then I can help you any way I can."

Dick's lips widened recognising the underlying meaning of his words. It made his heart lighten at the thought of Tim – Robin – at his side searching for their adoptive father.

"Have you heard any more news of the Arkham Knight?" Tim asked Gordon who sighed and scratched his cheek.

"Nothing. He vanished without a trace. But this new guy. The Red Hood." The commissioner let the name hang there for a moment before continuing. "Same M.O and seems to know who Batman was."

"You think it's the same person?" Dick questioned with interest.

"Most likely, I was there when they fought. If they're the same person, then I know who I'm looking for." Gordon explained and looked to his daughter who furrowed her brow slightly.

"You know who the Arkham Knight was?" Dick blinked in shock and glanced over at Barbara who dared her father to say a word.

"Unfortunately, that is on a need to know basis. Don't worry son, we'll catch him." Gordon promised and patted Dick's shoulder. The acrobat nodded feeling a little scorned and bit the inside of his cheek to keep his protest to himself. He had watched all the video footage he could find on the Arkham Knight and the supposed 'Red Hood'. They were certainly the same person. He had analysed everything about the two. Same build, speech, body movement. It was so familiar to Dick, yet so different. He glandered a look towards Tim and knew immediately that all three of them were hiding something from him. The crushing weight of loneliness pooled into his chest once again and Dick exhaled deeply.

"I should be going. I have to sort out Bruce's estates and Lucius should be calling about the Will." Dick stretched his arms above his head and felt his muscles pop with the strain.

"The Will?" Barbara asked in concern. "Are you sure you want to do that alone? We can wait till Tim is discharged and we can all be there."

"No, it's okay. I can handle it myself." Dick assured them. He moved back over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Tim. "Get better. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Y-yeah. Speak to you tomorrow Dick." Tim laid his arm over his back in return. "Be careful out there." He whispered. Dick smiled into Tim's short hair and nodded against him.

* * *

Tired would be an understatement. As he landed on the next roof over, he stumbled a little. Dick had spent the whole night helping the GCPD gather the offending stragglers, herding them like cattle towards their pens. It was nice to be in his second skin, Nightwing was freeing him of his duty as Richard Grayson, eldest son of now 'deceased' Bruce Wayne. It helped him divert his thoughts, just imagining Batman dropping down behind him to help with the hunt. It didn't last too long, however, when the police officers offered him their condolences and asked if he and Batman were at all close. Dick had thanked them with a frown and shot his grapple to escape the pitiful eyes of the men who hadn't seen Batman for anything other than a law-breaking vigilante.

Nightwing spent the rest of the calm night searching for the Red Hood. He knew the anti-vigilante had yet to flee Gotham, why? He didn't know. But, at this point, it wasn't important. What was important was why he spent the entire night of Halloween hunting Batman down, only to help him far too late for Dick's liking. He had heard Red Hood was seen around the docks after he had strung up a few street thugs the GCPD had missed.

Nightwing blinked to keep his vision clear as he stumbled across the rooftop. Maybe he should have stayed home; had a decent amount of sleep before staying out for patrol all night. He was too eager– too reckless– just like Bruce informed him innumerable times. Dick inhaled deeply hoping the cold air would wake him up and gasped out in surprise when he heard heavy-footed boots hit the roof behind him.

"I hear you've been looking for me."

The mechanical voice that pierced the silence had Dick spinning around. There he was. Red Hood. Right in front of Dick served on a silver platter. As he gazed at the hooded man, he wondered whether he should throw the first punch or wait for the inevitable incoming attack. What he didn't expect was for the man to catch him just before he lost consciousness for a moment and fell. Dick was dead on his feet, letting out a small tired groan as the Red Hood dragged him gently until his back hit the edge of the roof. Nightwing wasn't sure why he immediately let his guard down. There was something about the man who gently crouched in front of him and patted his shoulders that caused him to melt further against the concrete.

"What are you doing out here?" The voice was back and Dick blinked wearily at him. "Hey!"

The clicking noise suddenly invading his fatigued mind was awfully annoying and he slapped the hand in front of his face away. Dick forcefully opened his eyes wide and shifted to wake himself up. He noticed Red Hood was now slouched beside him, gaze out straight ahead, not daring to look at him.

"How are you doing with everything?" The masked man asked. Dick could hear the slight tinge of guilt and concern flutter through the mechanical tone. "It's been a rough couple of days for you, huh?"

"What would you know?" Dick snapped unconsciously before he bowed his head. "Sorry...I'm just..."

"Overwhelmed?" The man guessed and Dick nodded in return. "I'm sorry for what I did if it's any consolation?"

"It's not," Dick replied immediately and turned his head away from the Red Hood. "He's gone, and there's nothing I can do."

Dick had felt this way before. He had assured himself he would never allow it to happen again. How wrong he had been. The first tear dropped without his consent and the waterfall that followed was something Dick just let out naturally. He felt the masked man tense up beside him but he didn't care at this point. Bruce was gone. Alfred was gone. His family was gone. Again.

"I've seen you on the news. You look tired." Red Hood commented and Dick turned rigid and blinked at the Red Hood completely horrified.

"Excuse me?" he asked in shock and quickly rubbed the tears away to allow the suspicion to replace his sadness.

"It sucks Bruce stuck that on you. I thought if any of us could escape his grasp it would have been you." Dick watched as Red Hood folded his arms and could just imagine the deep scowl on the man's face beneath his helmet. "But I guess the Bat claws can drag anyone back." Dick just stared at the man in bewilderment. He involuntarily flinched when Red Hood turned to face him. "I never meant to drag you into this Dick, it was just between me and Bruce."

Nightwing brought his hands up shakily and hovered them over the helmet. He hitched his breath as the Red Hood grasped his wrists to stop his advance.

"Who are you?" Dick asked letting his arms go lax in the man's hold.

"They haven't told you?" The surprise was evident in his voice and Dick quickly shook his head. The angered and disbelieved grunt that escaped him had Dick smiling slightly in amusement. "I honestly shouldn't be surprised..."

"Yet, here we are." Dick tilted his head at him and wiggled his fingers. "So? Are you gonna tell me?"

"Even dead on your feet, you're still blindly happy." The man replied at the cheeky smile on Nightwing's lips. They gazed at each other for some time before the masked man made up his mind. He let go of Dick's wrist and the acrobat held his breath as Red Hood's fingers moved to clasp his helmet. Nightwing shifted as the clasp came undone and he waited. He wasn't sure who he was expecting underneath but as soon as the mask was lifted Dick covered his mouth as a wracked sob shook through him.

"J-Jason?" Dick gaped at the man before him in utter disbelief. Nightwing dropped his hands into his lap and couldn't do anything but stare. "Is it really you?"

Jason averted his gaze for a moment in discomfort before nodding solemnly. Dick couldn't help but let his arms move, stretching up and forward until his hands cradled Jason's face. The kicked puppy look on the man's face had Dick gently grazing his fingers down the coarse edge of the scar that branded his cheek. Jason inhaled sharply and snapped his gaze back to Dick.

"I thought I had lost you forever." Dick breathed out quietly as he let his eyes dance across every part of Jason's expression Dick could see.

"I'm still here Dickiebird," Jason whispered and closed his eyes to let a small part of him relish in the unbridled contact Dick was willingly giving him. Nightwing let out a few more – now happy – sobs before he removed his hands. The soft sigh at the loss of contact and the slight movement of Jason's chasing head caused Dick to automatically throw himself at him. He wrapped his arms around Jason's neck and all but nestled himself into his lap. It felt like hours had passed before Jason spoke again gently lifting Dick's chin. "Can I see those pretty blues?"

Nightwing let out a small huff of amusement before he tilted his head up further and grasped the hand on his chin. Dick lifted it to his face and encouraged him to take off his mask. He saw Jason's adam apple rise and fall as he gulped. Nightwing closed his eyes as his mask slowly came away. He only fluttered them open when Jason's hand came to cup his jaw.

"I lose two, but somehow I got back one other." Dick breathed out evenly and smiled up at Jason. "You came back."

Dick didn't hear Jason's reply, he had closed his eyes again and slumped against the man's chest. He did feel Jason tighten his hold against him and some outright annoyed mumbles as Dick let the darkness overwhelm him into unconsciousness.


	3. Puddin's Rehearsal

When Dick woke, he hummed tiredly and snuggled into the bundle of blankets covering him. He didn't question where he was or how he came to be here; simply allowing himself to finally rest in the comforts of a stranger's bed.

"Morning Sleepyhead."

Dick bolted upright at the familiar voice and snapped his head to the door to see Jason leaning against it.

"J-Jason? Wha-? Huh-?" Dick bundled the covers to his now, well aware, naked chest. "I wasn't hallucinating last night?"

"Hallucinating?" Jason pushed himself off the frame and came to sit on the opposite side of the bed and offered him what appeared to be a t-shirt. "I hope not. Anywhere is better than being locked up at the Asylum."

"I-I-" Dick tried to speak but jolted in sudden fright as his phone began to ring. He scrambled to grab it from the bedside table and shot Jason an apologetic look before answering the phone. "Grayson speaking."

_"Ah, good morning Richard. I was hoping to catch you."_

"Morning Lucius." Dick greeted with a small smile and watched as Jason settled himself back onto his side of the bed and listened to Dick's one-sided conversation.

_"It seems the Daily Planet want an interview with you. I tried to schedule it for another day, but if you are able...?"_

"Who's the reporter?" Dick asked cautiously as he smiled up at Jason who perked up.

_"A Mr Clark Kent."_

Dick sighed and pinched his nose as he laid back onto the pillow. He hummed for a moment in consideration before replying.

"Okay, fine. But that's it for today."

_"Of course, Richard. I am sorry for putting this on you today."_

"It's okay, Lucius. I don't mind."

"Liar," Jason muttered and Dick swatted at him playfully in dismissal.

_"Then I shall call them back and I'll text you the details."_

"Okay, bye Lucius. See you soon." Dick ended the call and pouted at Jason. "I really don't mind doing them," Dick informed him and threw the t-shirt over his head. It sat a little loosely but it would do for the meantime.

"Why? Because you were born to be in the public eye?" Jason rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"No. I'm doing it for Tim."

"Seriously? For that guy?" Jason scowled deeply and went to leave the bed. Dick instinctively grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. Jason, stop." Dick furrowed his brow and clenched his jaw at Jason's self-righteous conduct. "Tim is a great guy. He's a wonderful brother."

"He's the replacement." Jason snapped back and ripped his arm from Dick's grasp.

"No one could replace you, Jason. No one." Dick let his hand linger in the air before falling back to the bed along with his gaze. "I missed you so much. Tim is nothing like you."

"Am I supposed to be thankful? Happy?" Jason growled back. "Bruce replaced me, as Robin, as a son."

"Of course, he didn't!" Dick jumped out of bed and scowled, his anger quickly rising. "Bruce mourned you! We all did! Tim was like us, he needed a home, guidance. He brought Tim into our lives because like you, Tim was alone!" Dick snapped and pushed against Jason's chest in a burst of rage. The man staggered back from the force and Dick tried not to cower from the sudden fitful glare Jason pinned him with. "How dare you judge Bruce for his actions after everything you've done."

"I was tortured by a homicidal clown. What did you expect me to do?!" Jason yelled and his pupils slotted with pure rage. Dick flinched and looked away in guilt. He noticed his uniform hanging over the back of a chair and instead of continuing the argument that Dick wasn't really prepared to deal with, he scooped up the skin-tight material.

"I'll leave. I'm sorry for- everything, I suppose." Dick looked at Jason again and creased his brow in apology. He grabbed one of Jason's jacket that was laid across the desk and paused. "I-." Dick started his fingers picking at the leather material before he stopped and changed his train of thought. "I'm borrowing this. Bye!"

"Hey! Dick-" Jason gawked after him in bewilderment as the acrobat ran from the room with a cheeky grin as if their argument never happened. "-Unbelievable." He mumbled and huffed in annoyance.

* * *

Dick had just finished up the interview with Clark, swiftly pulling the man into a hug. Clark was quick to respond and they stood embraced for several moments before Dick pulled away and smiled sadly at the glass-framed faced man.

"You'll do right by him, won't you?" Dick asked despite knowing he would trust no other than Clark to write about the great Bruce Wayne, aka, Batman.

"Of course. He was a good friend and teammate." Clark nodded once and cleared his throat to remain professional. "Thank you for speaking with me, Mr Fox told me it was your day off."

"Yeah, but it's you." Dick's smile brightened and led Clark to the door. They shared another closed off gaze and Dick warmed as the man smiled back. "Come around more often, okay?"

Clark nodded again and left Dick to mull over what had just transpired. He managed to remain as much as Richard Grayson as he could be with Superman sitting opposite him. He could tell Clark was trying to keep his own identity from slipping into the man in blue. Dick hadn't even thought of the Justice League until Lucius had spoken Clark's name that morning. He couldn't even begin to think about how they were all mourning the Batman. Another thing to add to his endless list. Dick ran his hand down his face and ignored yet another buzz of his phone. It had been pinging almost constantly during the interview. Dick had seen the twitch of Clark's brow every time it decided to vibrate in his pocket.

He fished it out of his pocket and internally sobbed at the forty missed calls from differing magazines and day time television shows. There were a few from Tim and Barbara, but Dick decidedly ignored them for the text message the young man sent in retaliation for not answering.

**_Babybird:_ ** _Forgot to mention. Puddin' should still be rehearsing._

Dick tightened his hold on the phone as he read the message. Tim had to be kidding…Surely? Dick felt his legs wobble and he had to retake his seat on the sofa. It was one thing after another. So much for a day off.

"Is something the matter?"

Dick's heart faltered in fright and he visibly jumped from the sofa a few centimetres as he whipped his attention to the man pouring him some tea. Dick placed his hands on the back of the sofa as he twisted around to address him.

"Lucius, don't do that. You scared me." Dick took the cup and controlled his breathing before he sipped the liquid. Lucius rose an amused brow and took his spot across from Dick.

"I haven't the slightest clue as to what I did to frighten you, Dick." The man replied and placed his cup and saucer on the coffee table. "You must have a lot on your mind if you forgot I was in the room."

Dick's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and swiftly apologised for his lack of manners. Lucius waved him off and the two sat in companionable silence as they drunk their tea. Dick's mind was determining what he would be expecting at Panessa Studios. He was somewhat tempted to wait for Tim to be discharged from the hospital and allow Robin to deal with the whirlwind that was sure to await him. But he couldn't let 'Puddin'' starve and who knows what else Bruce and Tim had stored down there.

Dick thanked Lucius for the tea, draining every last drop before he reluctantly allowed the man to see him out the building. Neither of them expected the leather-jacketed man who was slouching uncomfortably in one of the large lobby armchairs. He stood when he saw two of them and Dick took a step towards him. The hand on his arm gave him pause and he looked back at Lucius who had his brow creased.

"Lucius?" Dick asked entirely aware as to why the CEO hesitated. "It's okay. He's with me."

"Dick, I do not think it is wise." Lucius insisted but removed his hand nonetheless. Dick nodded in appreciation but assured Lucius with a smile and bid him farewell. He approached the man waiting for him and threw his arms around his shoulders.

"Hi, Jay." Dick greeted happily and didn't allow any disappointment to show when Jason refused to return the affectionate gesture. The man grunted in return and forcefully drew Dick's arms away from him. The hurt panged in his chest but Dick disregarded it for the surprise appearance. "What are you doing here?"

Jason folded his arms in an attempt to seem intimidating and Dick understood why when the man answered his question with a softening reply.

"I just thought you might want some support, that's all."

Dick was unable to stop the teasing smile as he placed his hands on Jason's arms, and leaned in and up to press his lips against his cheek. Jason jerked away and Dick suppressed his laughter at the horrified shock on Jason's face. He was staring at Dick like he was some kind of impossible puzzle.

"Thank you." Dick took a step away from Jason hoping it would show that he hadn't wanted to make him uncomfortable. Jason recovered quickly and shook his head.

"You also _stole_ my jacket." He mentioned as if he hadn't just been kissed and glared at Dick.

"This old thing?" Dick smirked at Jason playfully and flicked the imaginary dust from the sleeve of the jacket he was wearing.

"And my t-shirt," Jason said and noticed Dick had changed from the baggy material into a semi creased formal shirt. He rose a brow expecting an explanation from the dodging thief.

"It's back at the hotel." Dick pouted before smiling bright and motioned for Jason to follow. He instinctively turned to wave back at Lucius who had to no surprise lingered by the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Jason scowled as he shuffled after Dick, pushing his cap onto his head and hiding as much of his face as he could in his jacket.

"You want your stuff back, don't you?" Dick reminded him and thrust his thumb over his shoulder as he spun around to face him. "So, we gotta go to my place."

Jason groaned in annoyance, lingering on the spot before he relinquished his increasing doubt to follow Dick. It became palpably clear which hotel Dick was staying in when Jason saw the dazzling upper-class building surrounded by several waves of press and paparazzi. Jason halted, shoulders instantly seizing to its natural position of tenseness and suspicion. He snagged the collar of his jacket Dick was wearing and wretched him back to his side.

"No way am I going over there." Jason let go and flicked Dick's forehead as if to confirm his disdain for the idea.

"Ow!" Dick rubbed his brow insistently and huffed irritably alongside the gall of Jason's dismissive scoff. "Obviously we're not going in the front way. What do you take me for?"

Dick pushed passed Jason, bumping into his shoulder as he went. He snuck around the back of the hotel to the service door with Jason shadowing him closely. The door opened easily with a light push and Dick held it open for Jason with a cheeky smile.

"The security is abysmal," Jason muttered as he entered. Dick rolled his eyes and led Jason up the stairs to his apartment. He let them inside and Jason tutted in disgust. "You truly never change."

Dick snatched away the underwear that Jason was balancing in the air with his foot. Jason gave him an innocent look when he was scorned with a heated glare.

"I haven't exactly had time to clean. I barely stay here for more than twenty minutes at a time." Dick stalked passed him and into the bedroom. He didn't see the guilty gaze to his back or the nervous scratching to the back of Jason's neck.

He grabbed the shirt he had specifically laid out carefully on the bed before returning to the living room where Jason was gazing out the huge glass veranda doors. Dick came to stand next to him and casually offered him his clothes.

"So, you live here now?" Jason asked the question Dick hadn't even dared asked himself. His fingers flexed as Jason took back his shirt and he closed his eyes.

"I haven't thought about it," Dick replied and shook his head. "I just want to get through this mass of media, and return to Blüdhaven when the hype of Bruce's death is over."

"And the Bats?" Jason asked with a mocking brow. Dick gritted his teeth and scowled deeply. "Crime isn't going to stall completely, and I really don't think baby Robin is going to cut it."

"I'm guessing you're not offering yourself up for the job?" Dick wrestled the jacket off and shoved it into Jason's arm. "If I hear you're causing trouble-"

"What are you going to do?" Jason sneered and leaned close to Dick's face in intimidation. "Ship me off to Black Gate?"

"You know I wouldn't do that," Dick said quietly and averted his gaze to the side. Jason seemed to falter slightly and he moved back. His eyes were boring into Dick, trying to decipher what his play was. Dick simply wanted to be held, to know Jason was always on his side. He wouldn't tell him that though, in fear of scaring the man off back to his wilful state of mind. Dick quickly returned with a smile and a demeanour that could rival the sun. He playfully pushed Jason and folded his arms. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I have things to attend to. You can find yourself out."

"I detest when you do that," Jason stated with condescension. He headed to the door, hesitating as he opened it. Dick turned stiff as Jason turned to look at him over his shoulder and spoke again. "Hiding what you feel will not make them go away."

Dick didn’t allow himself to even consider what Jason said to be true. He quickly changed into his Nightwing uniform whilst ignoring the slight inkling in his mind to actually discuss with himself what he was truly feeling. The mask covered his eyes, which in turn, covered his heart. Nightwing took a deep breath before he opened the glass doors to his balcony and jumped off. He shot his grapple and swung through the city towards Panessa Studios.

* * *

When he reached the abandoned building, climbing to the roof he faltered when he saw the red-hooded man leaning casually against the door.

“You have to be kidding me,” Nightwing muttered and waltzed over to him. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you that.” Red Hood moved away so Nightwing could gain access to the building. Dick didn’t reply and gave Jason the cold shoulder. “I thought it was your day off?”

“Yeah well, surprise,” Nightwing replied sarcastically as he entered the elevator. He pressed his hand against the door so it couldn’t close and sighed in defeat. He motioned for Red Hood to join him with his head. “You coming?”

Evidently, Jason didn’t need to be asked twice and he quickly slipped inside after Dick moved his hand and the doors began to meet. As they descended Nightwing folded his arms and remained silent. He tried not to acknowledge the anti-vigilante rocking back on forth on his heels, whistling a tune that caused Dick to clench his jaw in irritation. As soon as the elevator stopped, and allowed them passage to whatever hell awaited them, Dick stalked out. His footsteps faltered when he saw the bodies lying on the ground, both inside and outside the cells. Blood pooled beneath the deathly forms and he heard Jason come to stand beside him and curse out loud. Nightwing’s attention was taken when he heard a crash and movement from one of the cells. Harley Quinn plastered her hands against the glass and beamed.

“ ’Bout time one of you Bat’s showed up.” She thrust her fist against the door and scowled. “You have any idea how long I’ve been down ‘ere?”

Nightwing walked over to the computer, pulling out his USB, and began to download all the data files that were left. Jason hovered by him for a minute before he grew bored and went over to Harley, who was rattling on like unsettling background noise. Dick took a deep breath as Harley started to flirt with the ‘new guy’ and glared at them over his shoulder. He was seemingly ignored and Nightwing gritted his teeth in irritation. Dick pushed himself away from the computer and started to clean up the bodies, identifying them and formulating what he would say to Gordan once he presented them to him. Harley’s snickering caught his ear and he glanced over to the cell to see both of them watching him.

“What?” He snapped as he heaved one of the bodies onto a gurney.

“You just seem a little stressed out.” Red Hood stated and Harley muffled her amusement beneath her hands. “When was the last time someone hit that?”

Dick gaped at Jason, taken utterly by surprise. It had been a while, but that was beside the point, why was Jason asking him something like that. The knowing look on Harley’s face and the lazed back posture of Jason had Nightwing retaliating. He strapped the last body securely before he headed to the computer. He yanked out his USB, turning to Harley’s cell and pulled out a set of cuffs.

“I didn’t have to come down here,” Dick said calmly, opening the cell and wrenching Harley’s arms behind her despite her pained protests. He clicked the cuffs together and smiled to himself as the woman winced at the tightness. “But I did. So, I’d appreciate a little thanks.”

Nightwing forcefully tugged Harley behind him and came to a halt as Jason started to speak. He turned back around and warned him how dangerously close he was from crossing the line. Somehow that didn’t stop him and Nightwing would wonder later if it was Harley’s presence that influenced him to continue.

“Hey, we know you’re sexually wound up, but cut her some slack.”

“I’ll _lighten_ up when Batman’s returns, and I don’t have to run around cleaning up his unending mess that you caused!” Dick snarled back and Harley looked at the Red Hood curiously.

“I didn’t cause this.” Jason scoffed and motioned around him in emphasis, before pointing an accusing finger at Harley. “This was her.”

Harley squealed in betrayal and gasped. “Me? I was protecting my Puddin’.”

“Oh, stop with the Puddin’!” Dick scoffed at the insane woman and clenched his jaw. “Joker’s dead, Harley. Accept it.”

Harley gazed at Nightwing in hurt and loss before she glared at him dangerously. Dick tightened his hold in case the woman decided to try her hand at besting him, and turned on Jason. His facial expression was hidden by his helmet, but with Dick’s keen eye, he saw his body betray the calm façade he was clearly trying to portray. That didn’t stop Nightwing from snapping at him in his bout of impatience.

“If you’re here to help me then get the gurneys into the elevator, or I’ll leave you here to rot and Robin can deal with you.” Nightwing forewarned and dragged Harley with him towards the elevator.


	4. I'll take that coffee now

The trip in the elevator was beyond awkward. All three of them were silent with rage among the victims of Joker's latest plot from beyond the grave. Dick had been made aware of the bags of blood that the clown had dispersed to hospitals, constantly checking with Blüdhaven General of all new admissions from their various drive-ins. It seemed that Bruce had been able to track down all those that had been infected and kept them in their individual cells; separated from the living world that Bruce undoubtedly never promised them they'd ever see again. Dick found himself gazing thoughtfully at the back of Harley's head as he tightened his grip on her cuffed wrists. He recalled several clips from what Lucius recovered for him, of Bruce acting a little delirious at random intervals of the night. He had been sluggish, murmuring to himself, like he was fighting something within him. It had peaked Dick's attention, but he had been unable to enhance the audio with Lucius's work computer.

"Harley?" Nightwing broke the silence and waited for Harley to acknowledge him. The woman tilted her head back and sneered at him.

"What? You got something else to say about my Puddin'?" She spoke, voice laced with venom and offence. Dick pushed her head forward with his free hand and tensed his fingers against her crown.

"These people, they were affected by Joker's blood. How did you know?" Nightwing asked her and Harley scoffed with a high pitch tone, offended that Dick needed to ask.

"They acted like my Puddin'!" She grinned at the reminder. Dick hummed in reply and let go of Harley's head. He added asking Tim about his participation in finding a cure to his list as he glanced over at Red Hood who tilted his head at him in question. Nightwing shook his head in dismissal and pushed Harley forward as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Nightwing called the Commissioner and managed to get the gurneys, and Harley, down to the main road before the man arrived.

"You should probably go," Nightwing told Red Hood as he cuffed Harley to a lamppost. "Jim's looking to arrest you."

Red Hood was hesitant to leave, motioning to the bodies around them. Harley's mumblings an annoyance to Dick's overwhelmed brain caused him to pause before he offered Jason a reassuring smile. Nightwing waited as Red Hood contemplated his options before he nodded once and shot off his grapple and disappeared into the evening glow.

"He was infected, wasn't he?" Dick whispered and turned to Harley. She creased her brow in confusion causing Nightwing to roll his eyes beneath his mask and place his hand on his hip. "Batman, he was infected with Joker's blood."

"He was." Harley snickered in amusement. "He thought he had a cure when Puddin' was sick, but Puddin' is stronger, unrelenting."

Nightwing watched Harley giggle hysterically, jerking at her restraints as she began to snarl at him. Another thing Bruce had kept from him. Another excuse he could easily twist in his favour. His thoughts were brought to a sudden halt as several police cars and an ambulance appeared around the corner. Nightwing felt his shoulders release a small amount of tension when he laid eyes on Jim and frowned in apology when the man noticed the bodies.

"You've been busy," Jim commented and adjusted his jacket as Dick huffed in tired amusement.

"You'd think Batman would clean his mess up before blowing himself up." Nightwing joked with a heavy heart, to which Jim presented him with a sympathetic smile. The Commissioner patted Nightwing's back as he pushed forward, walking towards one of the gurneys.

"So, what have we got?" He asked; all business, waiting for Dick to relay the facts of the case in front of them. Dick flared his nostrils, he could do this, it was his job. This was familiar, comforting. He came to Jim's side and informed him of what he knew. Batman had been looking for a cure for Joker's blood; a sickness that had unfortunately overwhelmed its victims.

"There are still some holes that need to be filled," Dick sighed and scratched his stubbled jaw. "I'll let you know as soon as I do."

"Thanks." Jim appreciated Nightwing's determination. Dick tensed at the hand that landed on his arm and looked at the Commissioner in surprise. "Take a break, you need it. I'll take a look, see what I can find."

Dick grunted in reply, not particularly ready to voice his protest with words. If Bruce had his way, and it seemed he would, Dick would not be resting for some time.

Nightwing refused to take any chances and helped escort Harley back to the station. Jim suggested he come in and take a moment for himself. The offer of a piping hot mug of coffee swayed him and he followed Jim inside. He greeted the officers with a smile and a wave, ignoring Harley's shrieking complaints as she was taken further into the station. It seemed the peace would yet come to Dick as Jim escorted him towards where Harley was being forcefully taken. Nightwing's eyes widened when he saw the cell that sat in the main shared office. Crowded and filled with sour faces, were Gotham's greatest threats. Harley was shoved inside and to his horror immediately ran to the glass facing him and banged against it in desperation.

"Don't let 'em keep me in here!" She cried out and whined. "Come on 'Wing! Please!"

Nightwing managed to keep his body wracking flinch of fear to a minimum as every single face inside the cell snapped their heads towards him. Firefly and Professor Pyg didn't seem too interested for too long, both returning to stare at a point on the wall. Riddler sized him up, scoffing to himself as he began muttering beneath his breath, rocking back and forth on his toes. Two-Face and Scarecrow simply stared, watching his every move, waiting for something, Dick didn't know. Penguin was exclaiming, accusing him of his downfall, wanting recompense for everything he had lost. Nightwing's gaze finally landed on Deathstroke, who was smiling slightly at him.

"I'll take that coffee now." Nightwing glanced at Jim who nodded and headed off towards the breakroom. Dick took a deep breath to stabilise himself before he strolled over to the cell and leaned against the glass as he spoke to the mercenary. "He got you too, huh?"

"He was lucky this time," Slade muttered and narrowed his eyes at Nightwing who was smiling smugly. "Don't look too pleased, we'll all get out, then what? Gotham doesn't have a Batman anymore."

"When we get out, Gotham will burn!" The Riddler exclaimed with crazed eyes. Firefly gleamed at the thought and Nightwing glared at Deathstroke.

"We all saw it." Slade's smile widened. "The world finally knows; Bruce Wayne is the Batman. How long do you think it will take to connect the dots?" He whispered the last part from prying ears, raising a questioning brow as he pointed to the emblem on Nightwing's uniform. Dick glanced down and instinctively placed his hand over the blue-bird that stretched across his chest.

A clearing of a throat had Dick stepping away from the cell in relief and turning to Jim who offered him a red mug filled to the brim with mouth salivating coffee. Nightwing took it with immense thanks and hummed appreciatively as the hot liquid travelled down his throat.

"Thank you, Jim." Dick smiled. "That hits just the right spot."

"Make yourself at home," Jim motioned around at the hustling station. "If you find a chair, I suggest you take it, it won't stay free for long."

Dick laughed quietly and nodded. He waited for the Commissioner to head to his office before he found a chair by a large cell that was unnervingly empty. It looked specially made, for something, or someone. On closer inspection, Dick determined it was for a certain man-alluring, plant-loving woman. He looked around and called over a nearby officer who stood at attention.

"What happened to Poison Ivy? I was sure Batman had restrained her last time I saw him." Nightwing asked the young woman. The officer frowned slightly in reply and Dick dreaded the answer.

"Batman needed her to free Gotham of Scarecrow's fear gas. She died." The woman informed Nightwing, bowing her head before walking away. Dick looked back at the cell and took a sip from his coffee. He couldn't imagine the guilt Bruce must have let consume him at the death of someone he put in his immediate care. Villain or not, Batman held his beliefs and rules close to his heart.

"Poor Ivy," Dick murmured to himself and frowned down at his coffee. There was no way she would be commended for her efforts in helping Gotham. Nightwing bit the inside of his lip in thought. She deserved something, in her honour. Something discreet. Dick didn't want to press his luck with the citizens of Gotham, or the heroes who would undoubtedly side against him.

Dick downed the last of the coffee and thanked a passing officer who offered to take it. His phone buzzed in his belt and he sighed in relief when he saw Tim's number. He answered with a chirpy 'hello'.

 _"_ _Hey Dick, are you available? I'm being released early."_ Tim's cheery voice came through. Dick's eyes lit up and he beamed.

"Yeah, I'm at the station. I'll just swing to my apartment for a change of clothes and I'll head over." Dick made his way out the station, waving goodbye with a smirk at Slade, who glared viciously at him.

* * *

Dick changed out his uniform with unrivalled speed and drove to the hospital, shooting Tim a text that he was on his way. He jumped off his bike with a spring in his step after he parked and headed inside. He arrived just in time to see Tim in a wheelchair, being rolled down the corridor. Dick greeted him with a pleased grin and quietly sighed in content when Tim allowed him to bend down and hug him.

"Thanks for coming." Tim smiled as Dick pulled away.

"It's no problem." Dick waved him off with a pleasant grin and thanked the nurse who relinquished Tim into his brother's care. She showed them to reception where Tim took Dick's hand and stood shakily. It only took Tim a few steps before he was more comfortable on his feet and no longer in need of his brother's assistance. As they arrived at Dick's bike, the acrobat realised he should have chosen a steadier choice of vehicle. He whined when Tim voiced it aloud.

"I rushed! I was excited!" Dick pouted and Tim laughed gently, not wanting to aggravate his wound.

"It's late, there shouldn't be too many people on the road, we can take it slow," Tim assured him and carefully sat on the back of the bike. "Come on."

Dick hopped in front and ensured Tim was secure before he backed up and pulled away from the hospital. As they sat at a red traffic light Dick realised, he was unaware of their destination.

"Hey, am I taking you to Babs?" He called over his shoulder. Tim shook his head.

"I was going to stay with you if that's okay. Since you know…" Tim's voice trailed off and Dick's silence answered his understanding. All of Tim's things were gone, up in blazes. Did Bruce even think about the personal belongings that were not his to dictate? Dick still had pieces of his younger self at the manor, but those were gone now too. The light turned green and Dick wordlessly promised that he would provide Tim with everything he needed.

The apartment seemed less empty now, despite the only thing having changed was inviting one person, with no belongings, inside. Dick sat with Tim on the expensive, white leather sofa, soda in hand as they watched some soap opera on tv. Dick glanced at his brother and smiled softly to himself. Tim had wrinkled his nose at whatever love scene was currently playing out and Dick nudged him playfully.

"Don't look like that. That will you and Babs soon." Dick teased. Tim froze and looked over at his brother. "What? Did I say something wrong? Oh, no! Did you break up?"

Tim swiftly shook his head and grabbed Dick's shoulders as he began to shift uncomfortably in guilt.

"I was going to tell Bruce, but I guess, I could tell you…" Tim bit his lip as he glanced to his lap, pulling his arms back and began to fiddle with his fingers nervously. "I'm going to ask Barbara to marry me."

Dick's brain took a moment too long to process what Tim was telling him. The look of horror on Tim's face at his usually wordy brother quickly fell and was replaced with embarrassment and happiness as Dick squealed in delight.

"Oh, Babybird!" Dick grabbed his hand and brought it to his chest. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah," Tim nodded. They allowed themselves a moment to joy before Tim slowly frowned and looked away in defeat. "If I had known, I would have told Bruce sooner."

"Hey," Dick called to him softly and smiled. "Bruce would be thrilled. I'm sure he knew."

Tim let out a gruff of laughter. "You're right. I'm surprised he didn't confront me about it."

Dick chuckled beside him and curled his arm around his brother's shoulders. "He'd be proud of you, so proud."

"Thanks, Dick." Tim laid his head on Dick's chest.

"No problem Babybird," Dick muttered and pecked Tim's head before he yawned tiredly. "Just rest. Everything will be fine."

* * *

Dick fluttered his eyes open, looking around in confusion at why he suddenly woke. Tim was still peacefully dozing against him. The tv was still playing, though it was on mute. That rose a red flag in Dick's mind, not remembering turning the volume down when he had drifted off to sleep against Tim's head. Dick carefully manoeuvred Tim on the sofa so he could slip away without disturbing his rest. A noise in the kitchen and a murmured low voice caught Dick's attention, sending alarms through his body to act and protect his brother. He crept in the dark towards the opening, glancing to the right in hopes the intruder was raiding around in his cupboards. His abrupt gasp of horrified surprise was muffled when a hand clasped over his mouth from behind. He grasped at the wrists holding him securely and was instinctively about to fight back when he felt the intruder's breath brush against his cheek.

"It's me," a familiar voice whispered into his ear causing Dick to quiver in quiet submission. The body pressed up against his back moved away and Dick turned around to punch the man in the chest in frustration.

"What are you doing here Jason?" he whispered harshly, "You shouldn't be here."

"I got hungry." Jason shrugged and headed over to the fridge.

"Jason." Dick sighed heavily and pinched his brow between his fingers.

"So, I saw that the replacement is here," Jason muttered easily changing the subject, before taking a bite from some leftover takeout and hummed in consideration at the flavour.

"His name is Tim. And he just got released from the hospital." Dick huffed and crossed his arms, noticing Jason's red-tinted helmet sitting on the edge of the island. "Tim, got that?"

"Uhuh, sure." Jason waved the plastic fork around uncaringly and snorted. Dick surged forward around the counter and snatched the fork away from him, and got his revenge by returning a hard flick to Jason's forehead. "Hey!" he growled out loud and grabbed Dick's wrist tightly in retaliation. Jason pulled him dangerously close and glared viciously at him. Dick placed his hand on Jason's shoulder for support and stared in shock, watching Jason's eyes flitter down to his lips.

Jason's name was at the tip of Dick's tongue when the kitchen lights suddenly turned on. They snapped their heads to the door to see Tim rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Dick? What are you doin..." Tim trailed off and his eyes widened in shock. Dick and Jason were swift to jump away from one another.

"Tim." Dick cautioned as he noticed his brother flex his fingers. "He's not here to hurt us."

"What?" Tim's jaw dropped and threw an accusing finger at Jason. "He's the whole reason we're in this mess!"

"Hey!" Jason hunched his shoulders in fury and moved to confront Tim head-on, grasping the young man by his shirt. "Listen, Twerp-"

"Enough!" Dick came between them, placing his hand against Jason's chest in a warning to back off. "We've all done things we regret. Let's just take a breather, and talk about this."

Dick pursed his lips slightly as he looked at Tim, drooping his shoulders and tilting his head ever so slightly to the left. He watched Tim clenched his jaw as he glanced between Jason's hard stare and Dick's sickly pleading face before he sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But I'm doing this for you," Tim said to Dick, sneering when he looked to Jason. "Not for him."

"Jason?" Dick prompted.

"Alright, whatever." He threw his hands up in the air in defeat, scoffing in disbelief at the victorious smile Dick let shine at his manipulation skills.


	5. Establishing a timeline

The talk didn't go as well as Dick was expecting. He was, to his horrified surprise, way too optimistic on the outcome of Jason and Tim's interaction. It had started off civil, Dick attempting to soothe the dangerous tenseness by placing a comforting hand to Tim's knee and offered Jason a gentle smile from across the small coffee table that separated them. Dick informed Tim how he came across Red Hood and tried to overlook the flinch Tim made as Jason shuffled uncomfortably at being mentioned. Unfortunately, Jason noticed and made a snarky comment that set off a chain reaction. Tim snapped back with a backhanded remark, which inevitably led to vehement arguing between the two. Dick was unable to get a word in, their hurtful bites of words ended with Tim pouncing from his seat, throwing Dick's constricting hand off, and hurling himself over the coffee table. He crashed heavily into Jason, toppling them both over the back of the sofa.

"I thought Barbara was dead!" Tim snarled as he tried to get a punch in with every sentence he finished. "Gotham suffered because of you! Bruce is gone because of you! Alfred is gone because of you!"

Dick saw Jason's demeanour change immediately at the mention of the Wayne butler. He easily threw Tim off and across the room with a savage roar of rage. He jumped to his feet and pulled his pistol from his holster and pointed it at Tim. Dick gasped and flung himself between them, putting his hands up in surrender, ignoring the knot that swiftly settled in his stomach.

"Alfred's death is on no one but Bruce!" He growled with the ferocity of a starved tiger being teased with hanging food just out of reach.

"Jason put the gun down." He tried to sway him with a quiet voice. "Don't do something you'll regret."

"Regret?!" Jason sneered and pushed the gun at Dick's over-beating chest. "Don't talk to me about regret. You don't think I wish things had ended differently? I had plans to make Bruce suffer, to make him feel what I felt trapped in that wing with…" Jason scoffed and pulled the gun away in frustration.

"You wanted to kill him," Tim muttered from behind Dick, holding his side in pain.

"Yeah, so what if I did?" Jason snapped. "Neither of you have any idea what I went through!"

"We don't, no." Dick shook his head in agreement and spread his hand out at his side, indicating for Tim to be quiet. "We can't even imagine what Joker did to you. Bruce was devastated when he was sent the video of you getting shot. He had spent every day searching high and low for you."

"Stop trying to make me feel guilty for trying to rectify what Bruce let happen." Jason glared wildly, pushing the barrel of his gun back onto Dick's chest. Dick allowed his outer self to remain unaffected, while inside, his stomach had twisted further, a sickening feeling rapidly growing.

"I'm not," Dick assured Jason. "You had your reasons and I won't criticize you for them. I just need you to know that Bruce never gave up on you, he never forgot you."

Jason paused, searching Dick's features for signs of deceit, finger flexing on the gun's trigger. Dick held his breath and dared not look away from the raged filled eyes, glaring holes through him, waiting for the slip up that would never come.

"He used to call me Jason," Tim commented, groaning as he rose to his feet. "By accident, but I couldn't blame him."

"Please Jason." Dick lifted his arm and gently encased the gun equipped hand with his own. "Let us earn your trust again."

Jason blinked at Dick, suddenly overwhelmed. His hand began to shake uncontrollably and Dick coaxed the gun out of his hand and placed it on the table out of his reach. Dick tenderly ran his fingers up and down Jason's forearm, ensuring he had a comforting presence as he tried to make sense of everything he had been told. Tim hissed in pain and Dick couldn't hold back his sigh of relief.

"Tim, go sit down, I'll take a look," Dick told him and turned his attention back to Jason. "How are you feeling Little Wing?"

"Little Wing?" Jason seemed to mellow at the nickname and let out a breathy noise of amusement. A gentle smirk graced his lips as he returned his gaze to Dick. "I haven't heard that in a long time."

"What's that Little Wing?" Dick asked with a warm teasing smile, running his fingers across Jason's shoulders. "You want to get the medical supplies from the bathroom? That's so nice of you Little Wing."

"What? No, I-" Jason started and clenched his jaw as Dick hummed loudly in protest and moved away to squat in front of Tim. Dick swatted Tim's hands away from pulling his shirt up, holding it himself and inspecting the aggravated wound.

"You opened the stitches." Dick reprimanded Tim, who huffed and averted his eye in disobedience. Dick smiled at that and returned to examining the damage. The medical supply box was thrust into his vision and Dick took the box in thanks. Jason scrunched his features in reply and returned to sitting where he had been before Tim attacked him. Dick removed some twine and threaded it with a sterile needle. "Alright, be brave Babybird."

"Dick…I'm not a child." Tim rebuked before he gasped and squeezed his features together in pain as Dick began to stitch him back together. The quiet snigger of pleased laughter from Jason had Dick relaxing his shoulders. He finished patching Tim and threw the needle and excess thread into the bin.

"There, good as new." Dick beamed, wiping the stains of blood from his fingers on a cloth. "I think Alfred would approve."

Tim smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah Dick, he'd be proud."

"Tim?" Dick bit the inside of his cheek as he thought of out to phrase the question. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you on Halloween. For Barbara, for Bruce," He looked over his shoulder briefly. "For Jason. But I'm here now, and I want to make things right. But I need you to tell me everything about that night. I only have bits and pieces."

"You don't have to apologise Dick." Tim insisted rather quickly and winced as he shifted positions. "Bruce didn't want any help, not even from me."

"I don't know anything that happened in the studios, I retrieved what I could from the computer. But I haven't had time to look it over yet." Dick told him.

"Oh..." Tim looked up across to Jason, who rose a confused brow at him. "So, you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Jason leaned forward and Dick gazed down at the ground in sorrow.

"Bruce was infected with Joker's blood," Tim told them, tilting his head over to Dick in suspicion. "When did you find out?"

"Only a few hours ago, I connected the dots and asked Harley," Dick confessed and pinched his brow with his fingers. "I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"I think Alfred was the only one who knew. But even then, I don't think he knew how far along Bruce's infection was." Tim said and clenched his jaw. "He locked me in the cell he had made for himself and told me Barbara was dead..."

"Jeez, what the fuck?" Jason scoffed in disbelief. "Do you see? He's a crippling dictator. The mission has always come first."

"What were you doing down there with the infected?" Dick dismissed Jason's comment. Tim slouched forward and wiped his tired eyes.

"Trying to synthesis a cure. Henry didn't have symptoms, we thought he was immune." Tim tried to defend their process. "But he was delaying. He hacked our security, let Harley inside. He shot the others and himself after realising Bruce was infected."

Dick ran a hand through his hair as he digested what Tim had divulged. So, Bruce had definitely been infected, for how long was quickly established through creating a timeline. Joker had become sick after the events in the asylum. Bruce had tracked him to Arkham City. That was around six months ago. Dick recalled after swinging by one night, that Bruce had almost died. He had survived but Joker had not. Alfred had assured him that Bruce was perfectly healthy.

But that was a lie. Whether Alfred had truly believed Bruce was okay or had lied to give Bruce more time to figure out a cure, Dick was now officially exasperated. He had shown no signs of succumbing to Joker's influence until Halloween. So, what had ensued for the clown to finally push his way forward and begin to cloud Batman's mind?

"When was the first time Batman was exposed to Scarecrow's toxin that night?" Dick asked suddenly in the awkward silence he hadn't known was there. Tim hummed in thought and Jason leaned back and laid his arms on the back of the sofa as he answered.

"Ace Chemicals. He was attempting to decrease the blast radius of the first toxin explosion." He explained and scratched his cheek in reflection. "Yeah, I remember because that was the first time we met and I so desperately wanted to put a bullet between his eyes."

Dick unheeded Jason's reference and recollected the very first moment Batman had faltered. The communication silence from him as Alfred begged him to leave before he lost his life. It had only been for a moment, but that had to have been the trigger.

"How close were you to a cure?" Dick asked Tim.

"I thought I was close." Tim droned in annoyance. "I spent months down there, but it was all pointless. What I was working on is contaminated."

"Do you think you can still synthesis one?" Dick came to sit beside his brother and laid a comforting hand to his shoulder, lightly rubbing circles in his shoulder blade.

"I mean, maybe," Tim said in uncertainty and sucked his teeth in frustration. "There's no guarantee."

"Hey, let's forget it for now." Dick hummed soothingly and looked to the clock on the far wall. "It's late. I have to meet Lucius in a few hours."

"Dick, there must be something I can do." Tim groaned quietly as Dick helped him to his feet. "Please, I just feel utterly useless."

"Lucius has all this paperwork I'm supposed to look over. I think you might actually have the eyes and brains for that." Dick replied, voice echoing down the hall as he led Tim to the bedroom. "I'll bring it back with me."

"Fine." Tim huffed in discontent as he moved passed his brother and into the bedroom. Dick grabbed his wrist and called to him softly.

"You'll be back on your feet in a couple of days." He promised. Tim nodded once in thanks and they shared a small smile before Tim shut the door.

Dick immediately let his shoulders sag and bowed his head in exhaustion. He shuffled back towards the living area, calling Jason's name tiredly. He felt his heart sink when he felt the light breeze of the open veranda door and turned to see a vacant sofa where Jason had been moments before.

* * *

Sleep eluded Dick for hours before he managed to linger into a light REM cycle. He woke to his phone alarm an hour later, groaning drowsily as he slipped off the sofa onto the floor. Dick rose and staggered to the bathroom, showering quickly and brushing his teeth. He heard Tim wake, shuffling down the hall towards the kitchen. When Dick made his presence, he could barely hold back his affections when his brother offered him a mug of coffee. They shared a small easy breakfast before Dick had to leave. He grabbed his keys and yawned as he trudged to the door.

"Hey, call me if you need anything," Tim called out, leaning against the wall. Dick chuckled and nodded.

"Will do, Timbo. Same for you."

Dick headed to Wayne Enterprises, managing to sneak past the media presence camped outside and headed up to Lucius's office. He greeted Lucius's receptionist before knocking lightly on the door and letting himself inside.

"Morning Lucius." He greeted with a drained smile. The CEO rose his head and smiled back in greeting.

"Good morning Richard. I hear you had a busy evening." He spoke and Dick scoffed in derision.

"You don't know the half of it." Dick approached the desk and tilted his head in question. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, I have managed to keep the Wayne Enterprises board members appeased for the time being," Lucius informed Dick and motioned to the large pile of documents that had been haunting Dick ever since he first laid eyes on them. "Though I will need you to go through these. We have put them off long enough."

"Ah, yeah, about that…" Dick smiled mischievously and laid his hands behind his head. "Tim's been released from the hospital and he has so kindly offered to look through them for us."

"What great news," Lucius replied and gave Dick a knowing gaze. "Though I expect he had some influence into being buried in paperwork."

"You know me, Lucius. I'm an influential mastermind." He laughed lightly.

"You have some more interviews today, but there is a more pressing matter to attend to," Lucius informed Dick. "You recall me speaking of the run-in with Hush?"

"Of course," Dick nodded and he pointed towards the floor and covered half his mouth as he continued to speak in a rushed whisper. "Is he still down there?"

"Yes Richard, though I can assure you he cannot hear us." Lucius was amused by the young man's antics. Dick grinned and stood.

"I guess we better call the GCPD to come pick him up." He suggested and Lucius nodded in agreement.

"I will put the call in. Would you be ever so kind as to fetch him?" The CEO asked. Dick pursed his lips and shrugged in acknowledgement before he headed back to the elevator. He pushed the corresponding number and waited patiently with folded arms for the quiet 'ding' to confirm his arrival.

He walked forward as the doors opened and rose a brow in awe. This place was shiny, unused. Dick had been quite surprised when Lucius had told him that there were jail cells in the Wayne Enterprises schematics.

"Who's there?"

Dick faltered in his steps, stopping when he heard Hush speak. He walked around the corner and felt his breath leave him when he came face to face with Thomas Elliot. A spitting image of Bruce Wayne, if not for the large gash to his cheek. The sinister smirk that spread over the man's lips had Dick gulping.

"Richard Grayson," Thomas stated the fact and stood, holding his arm in support. "To what do I owe this fortunate pleasure?"

"We've called the police, they're on their way to collect you," Dick responded, slowly becoming more confident as he mentally pointed out the significant differences between him and the real Bruce Wayne.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Thomas tittered, arrogant in thinking he had the upper hand. "As soon as I'm released into their custody, I'll let the world know Bruce Wayne is Batman."

Dick was pleased when Thomas was livid at his reaction of a sigh of disappointment and a roll of his eyes. Dick stalked towards the cell with an indifference shrug.

"You're really out of the loop down here, huh?" Dick hummed and leaned against the glass and folded his arms before letting Thomas know what happened. "Scarecrow stole your glory. Everyone knows. Bruce is gone, Batman's dead."

Thomas seemed to freeze and he stared at Dick in shock.

"What? No!" Thomas's moment of clarity shattered as he began to claw the glass with his shackled hands. "He was mine to destroy!"

Dick moved away and typed in the number to open the cell. He subdued Thomas swiftly as the man ran towards him to attack. Dick dragged him towards the elevator and gazed in sorrow at the familiar face that would no longer be a permanent feature in Dick's life. When the elevator doors opened Dick jolted in surprise to see Lucius, Aaron Cash and a few other officers in front of him. They all glanced at the man curled in the corner unconscious before looking back at Dick.

"One Thomas Elliot," Dick announced and let the officers' pass. Dick held his arm as Thomas was dragged away, and frowned when Cash reprimanded him.

"You should have waited for us. He could have attacked you."

"Yeah, sorry." Dick easily lied and glared at the floor. "It's just he looked so much like Bruce. I miss him."

"We all do," Cash gently shook Dick's shoulder in condolences. "Don't worry, he'll be brought to justice, they all will."

"Thanks, Aaron." Dick smiled in appreciation and waved goodbye as they left.

"Perfect acting as usual Richard." Lucius complimented and Dick hummed in affirmation, trying to rid the vicious smirk in relation to the man who raised him.


	6. Forgotten principles

Dick pushed through the few interviews Lucius had arranged for him that afternoon before the CEO thrust the pile of documents into his arms and showed him to the door. Dick laughed cheerily and said his farewells before he returned to the apartment.

Tim was snoozing serenely on the sofa, the tv playing quietly and half a sandwich was left untouched on the coffee table. Dick smiled to himself before he tidied up after his brother. He replaced the sandwich with the documents and a glass of water before he headed to the bedroom to change into his Nightwing uniform. He heard Tim wake and groan loudly in disbelief, no doubt at the sheer number of documents in front of him.

"DICK!" He called out in irritation. Dick cooed out in response, enjoyment evident as he skipped back to the living area and hugged his brother from behind. "What is this? You said a pile. This is a mountain."

"Hey, that's an over-exaggeration," Dick pouted and snickered at the unimpressed look Tim gave him. "At least you have something to do now. Plus, this will be invaluable information for the future CEO."

Tim shook his head fondly at Dick as he pulled away and looked over his shoulder as his brother placed his mask over his eyes.

"You going out?" Tim asked.

"Yeah," Dick fished his grapple from his belt. "Oh, before I forget, do you want to head to the garden centre tomorrow?"

"What for?" Tim was taken aback, thoroughly confused at the random destination.

"Just an errand." Dick shone a bright smile before he shot his grapple and disappeared into the Gotham evening.

The night was pleasant and relatively peaceful. Dick broke up a few gang fights, stopped a robbery and ended up calling Oracle out of boredom. Barbara picked up immediately and sighed when she realised it wasn't an emergency.

"You do know that not every time I call you is an emergency?" Dick teased and could sense the eye roll on the other end.

 _"I know that."_ She replied and asked quietly. _"How's Tim?"_

"He's good, healing. You should give him a call. He misses you." Dick told her.

 _"I will,"_ She replied. Dick was about to continue the conversation before police chatter sounded in his ear. He pulled the phone from his ear and listened closely.

_"Call-ins of gunshots between Black Mask's men and Red Hood spotted down by the docks."_

Dick swiftly put his phone back to his ear. "Sorry Babs, but I gotta go."

"Dick? Wha-"

Nightwing hung up, shoving his phone in his belt before he raced towards the docks. What was Jason doing chasing after Black Mask's men? He had almost made it before the police chatter started up again.

_"Gunshots heard in an apartment downtown, possible sightings of Red Hood and Black Mask."_

Dick's eyes widened and he sprinted off the building and landed on the roof of the building below. What was Jason now doing finding trouble with Black Mask? He was voluntarily hunting Roman, which didn't appease Nightwing's concern. They had yet to talk about how permanent Red Hood's position was in Gotham, but it seemed Jason simply didn't care.

Dick could hear the gunshots from afar as he got closer. Fear settled itself once more in his stomach when it suddenly ceased. He crouched on a nearby roof and only stayed there for a beat when he saw a window smash from high up and Black Mask fell. Dick only briefly saw the red hood retreat before he dove off the building to rescue the screaming man falling to his death. The agonising grunt Roman let forth as Dick smashed into him had Nightwing gripping him rather gently. He swung them to the nearest roof and he laid Roman down to bear down on his surroundings.

"Nightwing?" Black Mask growled out in surprise and detestation. "What are you doing here?"

"You know, a thank you wouldn't go astray," Dick stated and crouched down beside him. Roman scoffed and attempted to move only to groan out in pain. "Where does it hurt?"

"Don't ask stupid qu-hey!" Roman grabbed Nightwing's wrist as the hero began to prod at different parts of his body.

"Everywhere, huh?" Dick frowned. He might not be able to see Roman's face but the agony and fear in his eyes was anything but subtle. "Well, let's get you to the GCPD."

"What? Are you fucking nuts?" Roman snarled and released Nightwing's wrist. He then very obviously pointed out several bullet holes on his body. "I'm bleeding out for Christ sake. I need a hospital!"

"Don't be so dramatic Roman." Dick rolled his eyes and stood. He looked over Black Mask's body and smiled lightly in surprise at the placements of the gunshot wounds. "They've all missed vital organs and arteries. You'll be fine."

"Are you fucking smiling? Are you enjoying this freak?" Black Mask scoffed. Dick scowled before he manhandled Rowan over his shoulder and grunted in pleasure as the man passed out from the pain.

Nightwing swung to the GCPD and handed Black Mask over to them. He explained to the officers that Roman would require medical attention before he grappled away. Dick landed on the roof and fished his phone from his pocket.

 _"Dick?"_ Oracle's voice sounded in relief. _"I heard the police chatter. Are you okay?"_

"Babs, I need you to locate a tracker for me," Dick demanded a little aggressively. He gave Barbara the code after she agreed professionally and informed him where the tracker was going. "Thanks."

 _"Dick? What, or rather, who are you tracking?"_ Oracle asked, already knowing the answer but needing confirmation. Dick didn't give her an answer and closed the call before he let the tracker lead him to his target.

* * *

Red Hood was crouched down on a rooftop when Dick found him. He didn't make his entrance soundless, wanting the anti-vigilante to turn and see the fury radiating from his demeanour. As soon as Jason turned, Dick swung his fist against his helmet and they both fell as Jason grabbed his arm on instinct. They both struggled to get the upper hand before Nightwing pushed Red Hood off and bounced to his feet. Jason was tense as he rose, evidently trying to decipher why Dick was on a warpath.

"I know we haven't talked about this, but I really thought you knew that killing people was out of the question!" Nightwing exclaimed in rage and Red Hood's shoulders relaxed. Dick flared his nostrils at Jason's lack of seriousness and took a step forward. "We don't kill Jason. You know that!"

"Hey! Keep your voice down!" Jason snapped at Dick for using his real name so loudly. "They were bad men. There's no skin off my back."

"Those men had families." Nightwing cried out in disgust. "Some of them didn't have a choice."

Red Hood pushed his hands through the air in front of him in dismissal. "Get off your high horse Nightwing. You can't expect me to apologise. They were going to get gunned down eventually, by me or someone else."

"And Black Mask?" Disk asked with hands on his hips.

"I definitely don't need to justify that." Red Hood scoffed and Dick could tell he was smiling smugly beneath the mask. "Another problem solved. You're welcome."

"He's alive Hood. I saved him." Nightwing returned the smugness as Jason froze.

"What the fuck? Why would you do that?" Jason stormed forward and Dick allowed him to clutch his wrists harshly, both knowing that Nightwing could escape and easily swap their positions if need be. "That man is pure evil."

"That doesn't give you the right to kill whoever you please." Dick retorted and ground his teeth. "You're not like them, Jason. You have principles."

"Well, they're reining real thin right now." Red Hood snarled dangerously and pushed Nightwing back until he hit the wall of the adjoining building and he gasped a little at the harsh impact against his back. "All those men deserved to die. And if this is what it takes to keep Gotham safe, then I see no need for justification."

"I know you don't mean that," Dick replied breathlessly as he tried to speak with the man beneath the helmet. "You know there's another way. Always has been."

Red Hood huffed in protest and pulled one hand away to rip his hood off and unclasp his helmet. He threw it to the ground aggressively and pointed with loathing at his cheek.

"You think anyone can justify why it was the humane choice to keep that maniac alive?" Jason moved closer and yanked Dick's arms up above his head until Nightwing whined lightly with strain. "You can justify letting him live knowing every time you locked him away it was only a matter of time before he escaped and started his killing spree all over again?"

Dick inhaled sharply and felt hypnotised by the intense eyes of the man before him. He was so close, he smelt like gunpowder and sweat, he felt powerful as he squeezed desperately at his wrists.

"Can you live with yourself knowing you took away the lives of children's fathers? And wives' husbands?" Dick asked him searching Jason's eyes for anything remotely redeemable, trying to resist the way he opened his mouth ever so slightly as Jason flittered his gaze to his lips.

"Can you?" Jason finally whispered back as he leaned all the way in and pressed his lips urgently to Dick's. Nightwing gasped, suddenly overwhelmed, confused, but desperate to find the good in the man he had lost a year and a half ago. He kissed back to both their surprise and Jason let go of Nightwing's wrists to settle at his waist. Dick groaned lightly at the pulsing pain of his wrists, revelling in the hotness he felt as he wrapped them around Jason's neck and pulled him flush against him. They licked into each other's mouths for several long moments before they were forced to pull away to breathe. Jason laid their foreheads together as they inhaled in each other's air.

"I was just yelling at you." Dick panted and looked into Jason's eyes to find a slither of content slice through the anger. "How did it end up here?"

"You're super-hot when you're mad, Dickiebird." Jason panted back with a self-satisfied smirk. Dick instinctively bit at Jason's lower lip in retaliation before releasing it.

"I mean it though Jason, you have to stop killing." Dick insisted and threaded his fingers through Jason's hair. Jason sighed and closed his eyes at the hair-raising sensation and surrendered to the touch.

"I can't promise that," Jason answered honestly and slowly unravelled himself from Dick. "I could be more selective on who receives the fateful bullet though." Jason offered as a compromise as he took a step back.

Dick held his tongue; he knew he couldn't press Jason so far so quickly. He needed to tread carefully and he supposed Jason negotiating so swiftly was a step forward to a full out denial to his demand.

"It's a start." Nightwing smiled fondly and abruptly flipped himself over Red Hood. He ran his fingers delicately down his back and tiptoed to whisper in Jason's ear. "If there's no more killing tonight, maybe we can take this further." He teased, drawing a path around Jason's hip and towards his crutch only to snap away and laugh happily as he flung himself off the building and grappled away.

* * *

Dick finished his night of patrol after stopping a petty theft, climbing up the veranda of his apartment and throwing his mask to the side as he entered.

"Hey Babybird," Dick greeted him with a squeeze of the shoulder, coming to stand behind where he had left Tim hours before. Tim grunted in greeting as he placed a pile of documents to the side. "Have you eaten?"

Tim grunted again, this time in negation and Dick sighed and moved towards the kitchen. As Dick began to make a quick meal for them both, he struck up a conversation with his brother in the other room.

"Did Barbara call you?"

"Ah, yeah. How did you-" Tim started before Dick heard a noise of irritation, his brother realising the reason for Barbara's spontaneous call. "She's good. I'm going to meet up with her tomorrow after we're done at the garden centre."

"That's nice." Dick smiled. "Maybe you could buy her a bouquet while we're there."

"Yeah, maybe." Tim agreed nonchalantly, clearly back to focusing on the documents. Dick grabbed some cutlery and balanced the plates as he returned to the living area. He sat next to Tim and mothered him until he put down the pieces of paper and laid his plate on his lap.

"Eat," Dick nudged the fork into Tim's grip.

"Yes, mother." Tim ridiculed with a thankful smile and Dick motioned to the documents.

"How are you going with those?"

"They're actually really interesting. I won't bore you with the details." Tim smirked in amusement at the raised brow of shock on his brother's face. "How's Lucius?"

"Busy," Dick replied. He tapped his fork on the plate for several beats before he cleared his throat. "I'm meeting with some contractors tomorrow, about the rebuild of Wayne Manor. I guess, I just wanted your opinion on it."

"You're going to rebuild the manor?" Tim blinked a little stunned.

"Well, yeah." Dick nodded feeling nostalgic. He remembered entering the manor for the first time, in complete awe at the sheer size of Bruce's home. He had spent days attempting to find every room; Alfred more than welcoming of his curiosity. Dick could recall the times when Jason and Tim first arrived, the same awe-like sparkle to their eyes as he had. "We grew up there Tim. Jason did too. Don't you want to see it standing again?"

"I-I hadn't really thought about it," Tim confessed and chewed his lip in thought. "It won't be the same though, you know that?"

"I know." Dick frowned a little before he smiled lightly at his brother. "But this time we can make it our own."

"Okay. But, don't get your hopes up thinking they'll be there when you open the doors." Tim advised Dick who clenched his jaw and gazed down at the cooling food on his plate in despair. Tim gathered the rest of the documents and stood offering him a sympathetic smile. "I'm going to look through these some more in my room. Night Dick."

"Night Tim," Dick muttered back and watched him disappear before he melted into the sofa, food now forgotten. "I don't think you realised how hard this was going to be." He whispered out into the air; words intended for the absent Dark Knight.


	7. Succumbing to repressed acceptance

Spending quality time with Tim outside the apartment and outside of their crime-fighting personas was in fact rather enjoyable. Dick couldn't remember the last time he simply hung out with Tim without a life-endangering reason looming over them. It was nice to glance over his shoulder to see his brother gaze absentmindedly around at the variety of plants and flowers. It seemed that the garden centres and plant nurseries were left relatively untouched by the looters and thugs during Scarecrow's control. Delicate petals and inexpensive plants barely held a light to the money, jewellery, and other expensive items that were up for grabs.

Dick wandered towards a group of small potted flowers and pursed his lips in thought. He picked a small budded flower that had yet to bloom and headed over to Tim who was 'humming' and 'hawing' over the bouquets.

"Are these 'I missed you' flowers? Or 'will you marry me' flowers?" Dick asked with a cheeky smile. Tim spluttered in embarrassment before he flushed red and averted his gaze.

"Marry me flowers." He muttered and Dick had to blink and process what his brother confessionally mumbled.

"I was joking, really?" Dick beamed in excitement and felt his hands begin to shake. "I'm not ready for this."

"After everything that's happened, I don't want to wait," Tim admitted and looked back to his brother. "I could have lost her, and I couldn't have done anything about it. I promised myself that would never happen again. Order or not, Barbara comes first."

Dick wrapped his brother in his arms, urged on by his excitement and smiled against his crown.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered and felt Tim tense at the praise before relaxing against his brother. Dick let Tim go before he would start to become embarrassed by the length of the hug and motioned to the flowers in front of them. "Now, what have you narrowed them down to?"

"These two." Tim showed Dick and looked to him for assistance. "Which one do you think she'd like better?"

"I mean, this is Babs." Dick chuckled. "She'd be happy with a weed if you presented it to her with the promise of always putting her first."

"Dick, I'm not giving her a weed." Tim scoffed in amusement.

"Let's see," Dick curled his finger around his chin before he nodded in certainty and picked one of the bouquets. "This one says I love you, you're more important than Batman's orders, and I'll risk death by his hand to get to you."

Tim smirked and exhaled tiredly at his brother's sincere teasing. He took the bouquet and began to smile giddily.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Tim asked keeping his gaze on the flowers. Dick dared to imagine Barbara turning his brother down and placed his hands on his hips in steadfastness.

"She'd be crazy to say no," Dick assured him. "She'd do anything for you."

"Thanks, Dick." Tim motioned with his head to the entrance. "Let's pay for these and go."

Dick nodded in agreement and followed his brother to the counter. They paid and Dick was joyful to see Tim had yet to drop the smile as they went to part ways.

"Call me as soon as you've proposed!" Dick called out as Tim started to walk away. Tim blushed as people began to look and waved him off before he jogged out of sight.

Dick sighed and gazed down at the plant he bought. "Alright Ivy, let's get this planted."

* * *

The botanical gardens were relatively empty when Dick arrived. Most citizens were keeping to destinations that were not overrun by monster trees with monster gas-eating flowers. It was quiet and scarce of reporters and Dick allowed himself to relax. He made his way inside and found a vacant spot among the dying plants and flowers that had yet to be watered since the day of the city-wide evacuation.

Dick dug his fingers in the soil and made a well. He removed the flower from its pot and placed it in the flowerbed. He delicately replaced the soil back around the plant and brushed off any excess soil that weighed down the flower's leaves. He leaned gently on the soil as he closed his eyes and bowed his head with a sigh.

"What are you doing?"

Dick gasped, startled by the unexpected voice. He spun around and placed his hand on his chest to try and soothe his racing heart. A familiar slim, lean, black leather-clad woman stalked towards him with a laughing sneer.

"Selina, don't do that." Dick blew out a breath as he calmed himself. She chuckled lightly and run a clawed finger across his shoulders as she passed him. He turned back to the plant and felt his fingers flex as Silena lifted the bud curiously and tilted her head as she looked back at him.

"I didn't know Bruce was a fan of the botanical gardens," Silena stated in bemusement. Dick smiled lightly and shook his head at her rational guess.

"It's not for Bruce. It's for Ivy." Dick explained and quickly turned his gaze away, unsettled at the surprised look Selina reacted with.

"Why would you want to honour Poison Ivy?" Catwoman asked now fully invested in her curiosity. Dick came to stand beside her and shrugged in indifference.

"She saved us, well, Gotham," Dick informed Selina. "I figured someone should honour what she sacrificed for us."

"You do realise, she didn't do it for the human race," Catwoman seemed amused with Dick's naivety. Dick clenched his jaw and hardened his eyes.

"It doesn't matter," He shook his head. "Whoever, or whatever she did it for, she did a selfless action that most people will never associate with her. I just wanted her to know that someone would remember."

Selina smiled gently and placed her hand on Dick's shoulder. He shrugged it off and moved away from her.

"I'm glad you're alright Selina, but you should get out of here." Dick folded his arms in defiance. Catwoman narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before she lightened and pounced towards the open window.

"You're a good kid. Let me know when Bruce's funeral is." She asked in favour before she jumped away.

Dick stayed for a while in the quiet, sitting against the elevated flowerbed beneath Ivy's flower. He brought his knees to his chest and laid his head atop them. He could feel the dirt beneath his nails as he scratched his way up his legs. He sobbed softly and tried to neglect the aching feeling in his heart at the mere mention of a funeral. Lucius had never mentioned planning anything to do with laying Bruce to rest. The CEO knew Dick was still overwhelmingly confident that Bruce had escaped the explosion and had barely given a service a mere thought during the weeks he had returned to Gotham. Dick abruptly realised not once during any interviews had any of the reporters mentioned, or asked, about a funeral. He rose his head with a furrowed brow. Had Lucius asked them to forgo that line of questioning? For what reason? Dick wiped his cheek and sniffled. For this reason, no doubt.

Dick was in denial. So deep, Dick didn't want to leave. He wanted desperately to think that Bruce and Alfred were alive. He didn't, couldn't do this without them. They saved him after his parents had died. They took him in, gave him a home, a safe place to be himself. They gave him everything he could ask for. And this is how Dick repaid them. He couldn't fully rest and accept their deaths until he had conducted a full investigation. Bruce would be disappointed to think he would simply let it be and move on.

They were out there. And he would find them.

Dick picked himself up with new vigour, washing his hands clean before he left gardens and headed towards the ruins of Wayne Manor on his bike.

He parked by the still well-structured gates before strolling slowly up the drive towards the shell that was once his home. Dick climbed through the debris, heading to the top of the small mound that sat in the middle of the wasted manor. He breathed deeply as he looked around. The opening to where the Batcave would be caught Dick's eye and he promptly frowned at the collapsed rocks that blocked the entry point. It was clear it collapsed from inside, everything crumbling onto Bruce Wayne's secret and destroying any access to further investigate him.

"Mr Grayson!"

Dick looked over his shoulder to see that the contractors had arrived. He smiled and waved before he climbed down and met the hard-hatted men by their trucks. They hadn't discussed much over the phone; Dick had been amused at the immediate response from them to secure the job. Wayne Manor was a big project, there was good money to be made. He couldn't blame them for wanting to snatch it up before Dick began to ask around.

Dick was thankful to see the men had managed to procure the original plans of the manor and smiled as they asked what he wanted to modify.

"I want it left just as it is." He told them and ran his finger lightly over the Wayne Manor name. "No additions, no subtractions."

The two contractors shared a look before they nodded in agreement and shook hands with the man who would be putting a pretty penny in their pockets. They discussed a rough time frame, Dick pleased that they would start the cleanup tomorrow and begin construction in a few days. He waved them off as they left, turning back to the manor and smiled lightly.

His phone began to buzz in his pocket and Dick swiftly fished it out and opened the message from Tim. He had to crouch where he stood to contain the gleaming pure unadulterated bliss at what his brother sent. A photo of Tim smiling ecstatically with his arm around Barbara, who was just as wonderfully happy. Her left hand was splayed across Tim's chest; there sitting perfectly on her ring finger was a beautiful diamond centred and stone-accented band.

Dick immediately called Tim and only have to wait a moment before he answered. He could hear Barbara laughing, light and blissfully, and Dick couldn't help but let out a sob of emotion.

 _"Dick? Are you crying?"_ Tim asked in sudden panic. Dick bubbled up in laughter and scoffed at himself.

"Sorry, Tim. I'm just so happy for you both." He managed to get out.

_"Thanks, Dick. I'm going to have dinner with Barbara and Jim tonight if that's okay?"_

"Of course, Tim." Dick didn't leave a beat to think. "Congratulations, both of you."

" _Thank you, Dick!"_ Barbara called out.

_"I'll see you tomorrow, bye Dick."_

"Bye Babybird," Dick murmured after Tim hung up the phone.

* * *

Dick made it back to the apartment and frowned at the undesirable stillness. Alone once again, Dick shed the suit jacket, shoes and tie he was wearing and curled himself into the bed he had offered Tim during his stay. Dick was tired, dreadfully drained from lack of sleep and stress. His emotions had got the better of him today, and it seemed they were still trying to drag him down. Dick frowned and felt tears already making their way towards his watering eyes.

He didn't know how long he had stared at the one spot on the wall across the room with tears streaming down his face, unconscious of the world around him until he felt a hand on his arm. He jerked away in shock and shuffled himself up the bed and looked around in a panic. It was dark now, probably close to midnight, hours after Dick had come back. His eyes landed on a figure in the room; a troubled and concerned Jason Todd stood at the foot of his bed, red helmet held at his hip.

"Dick? Hey, are you alright?" Jason asked, letting his helmet hit the floor as he climbed onto the bed. Dick watched him warily, feeling himself lighten as Jason ran his hand up his leg to rest on his knee. With his lip wobbling in uncertainty, Dick threw himself at Jason and buried his head in his chest. "Dickiebird, what's going on?"

Dick mumbled incoherently and felt Jason turn rigid as he began to cry again. He allowed Jason to manoeuvre him back after his crying alleviate somewhat. Jason laid them both down on the bed after he somehow removed his jacket. Dick felt sheltered and safe as Jason curled his arms around his back and laid his head just above his own.

God, he was so tired. Dick felt his eyes flitter close and smiled minutely through his tears at the pressure of Jason's lips against his crown.

"I'm here Dick," Jason mumbled into his hair. Dick tightened his hold on Jason's shoulders and tilted his head up to look him in the eye.

"Please don't leave." He whispered back.

"I won't," Jason promised. "I'll stay as long as you want."

Dick shuffled slightly until he was eye to eye with Jason before he leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. Jason didn't hesitate to kiss him back and Dick let his hands roam around Jason's back to settle on the red bat painted on his chest. Dick hummed as Jason ran his fingers up his side and cupped his cheeks to steady their lips and wipe the stray tears away. Dick pulled away and laced one of their hands together.

"I'm so tired," Dick confessed with a broken whisper. Jason smiled gently and Dick felt his heart flutter.

"Sleep," Jason insisted and lifted Dick until his head was placed against his chest. "I'm here now."

Dick let out a shaky sigh. He closed his eyes and allowed Jason's steady beating heart to lull him to sleep.

* * *

Dick scrunched his features up as he woke, groaning lightly in confusion. He felt warm, pleasantly so. He lifted his head and blinked his drowsiness away when he realised, he wasn't alone. He let a grateful and pleased smile grace his lips at Jason's sleeping face. He hadn't left. He stayed, just like he promised. Dick leaned down to press an affectionate kiss to Jason's jaw and let out a breathy bout of laughter as Jason tightened his hold against Dick's waist and lazily opened his eyes.

"Morning Little Wing," Dick called to him quietly. Jason twisted his head and was swift to prop himself up on his elbows and capture Dick's lips eagerly with his own. Dick gasped lightly and melted against him.

"Morning," Jason said when he pulled away, smirking as Dick involuntarily chased after him. Dick leaned into the hand that ran its fingers through his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Dick exhaled softly and placed his thumb against Jason's bottom lip. "Thank you for staying."

"What happened?" Jason asked, nipping gently at the digit.

"Everything just caught up with me," Dick explained and bit at his lip with anticipation as he watched Jason's mouth travel across his palm towards his wrist. He pouted objectively as Jason stopped and rose his brow in self-righteousness. "I won't admit you were right."

"You might not admit it, but you're still saying I was." Jason teased with a smirk and chuckled lightly as Dick huffed at him and tried to get away. Jason let him go after a few seconds of play fighting and Dick felt his eyes on him as he stripped himself of his shirt.

"Are you hungry?" Dick asked over his shoulder.

"Starving," Jason replied, canvassing Dick's back with ravenous eyes. Dick smiled smugly before he climbed back onto the bed and crawled towards Jason. He ensured they kept eye contact as he reached him, feathering his lips against Jason's lips before biting at his earlobe.

"Then I better feed you, hadn't I?" Dick whispered temptingly and grasped Jason's wrist to splay his hand against his chest. Jason gulped and Dick couldn't disregard his sudden hesitation. He moved back to sit on his heels. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure about this? I'm not…" Jason trailed off with trepidation as he removed his hand and looked away. Dick found his gaze landing on the 'J' branding his cheek and knew what Jason was implying. He wasn't stable, mentally or emotionally. Dick furrowed his brow and wrapped his fingers around Jason's chin and forced him to look him in the eye.

"I don't want you to second guess," Dick told him and removed his hand and motioned to himself. "Do you want me?"

Jason followed Dick's motions of his body and impulsively licked his lips as he returned his gaze to Dick's face.

"Yes." He replied fervently, body ready to leap. Dick smiled.

"Then, come and get me," Dick said before exclaimed in excitement as Jason pounced and pushed Dick back, devouring his mouth with his own.


	8. Denying them the chance

Perhaps Jason had been right before, down in the Panessa Studios. He had been somewhat sexually deprived. He couldn't recall the last time he had been so thoroughly used and praised. Jason must have been returned and sent to him by the Gods. He knew exactly where to push Dick's buttons and have him moaning and begging for more. As they laid there in the aftermath bliss of their sexual congress, Dick ran his forefinger in lazy circles across Jason's chest. He nuzzled his nose against Jason's neck and was lightly murmuring sweet nothings against his skin.

"Now I'm hungry," Jason said aloud after a while, smirking pleasantly as Dick snorted in amusement and leaned up onto his elbow.

"I think I have eggs in the fridge," Dick told him. He curved himself across Jason's chest and placed a kiss on his lips before he rose and grabbed his pants and shirt.

"Do you have to dress?" Jason sat up with slumped shoulders, and Dick swore the man had the nerve to pout childishly.

"What if Tim comes back and sees me naked?" Dick asked, mocking him with an aghast expression. Jason was quick to scrunch his features in disgust.

"Alright, but no more than that." Jason swiftly manoeuvred out of bed and snatched the jeans from his hands. Jason wound his arms around Dick's waist and began to nip lasciviously at his neck. Dick chuckled breathlessly and ran his hand through Jason's hair in dazed encouragement.

"J-Jason," Dick called out shamelessly in gluttony, urgently tightening his hold, feeling Jason's hairs strain against his pull as Jason managed to get him to gasp in pleasure at a particular nibble to his neck.

"I love your song, Dickiebird," Jason mumbled against his shoulder after he ceased his attentive and arousing nips. Dick smiled adoringly as Jason pecked his collarbone before pulling away.

"Come on, let's get you fed and send you back into the world to terrorize what's left of the criminals of Gotham." Dick grabbed his hand after they finished dressing and led Jason towards the kitchen.

"Kicking me out already?" Jason asked sarcastically and Dick rose a brow at him. He let go of Jason's hand and pulled the carton of eggs from the fridge.

"You've served your purpose." Dick teased and folded his arms after he pushed the carton across the counter towards Jason. "Sexually wound up, remember?"

Jason barked out in laughter and Dick flushed in embarrassment at the soft endearing smile Jason let sit unabashed as he beheld Dick on an imaginary pedestal.

"I've missed you," Jason admitted and turned his gaze down to the eggs in awareness of his confession. Dick smiled softly at the vulnerability that Jason permitted him to witness. He moved towards him and placed a tender kiss on Jason's cheek.

"I've missed you too," Dick told him and intertwined their fingers together on the counter. Jason brought Dick's hand to his mouth and pressed a feather-light kiss to his knuckles. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's not your fault." Jason retorted and shook his head. "I don't want your apology."

"Just my ass?" Dick asked and Jason scoffed and rolled his eyes. Dick chuckled and hummed cheekily as Jason gave Dick a tempting squeeze to his buttocks.

"Your only saving quality." Jason countered and playfully pushed Dick away. Dick took a seat by the island and watched captivated as Jason pulled a frying pan from the cupboard and cracked the eggs expertly against it. The sizzling noise made Jason's features lighten and Dick knew that this was familiar to him; it provided him with the joyful memories he had pushed down for the rage and resolve for Batman's death. Dick laid his head in his hands as he observed the flicker of satisfaction at the perfect flip of an egg and the fluid movements to Jason's body as he seasoned and plated the quick and easy meal.

"Ah, thank you." Dick snapped from his haze as Jason placed the plate in front of him. Jason grunted in return and sat down beside him. They ate in silence for several moments before, to Dick's surprise, Jason spoke.

"Where is the replacement, anyway?"

"Tim? He stayed with Barbara and Jim last night." Dick replied, pleased that Jason was asking after him. "He proposed yesterday."

"No kidding?" Jason turned to Dick with a shocked look and grumbled in approval.

"I'm so happy for him." Dick smiled.

"Is that why you were crying and staring at the wall?" Jason asked unconvinced, tapping his fork against the plate. "Because you were happy?"

"I-" Dick started before he sighed and averted his gaze. He hoped he didn't have to talk this out. He had hoped his answer earlier had been enough to appease Jason's snooping. "I ran into Selina yesterday."

"Catwoman? I thought she had left after Bats saved her?" Jason seemed confused.

"I don't know, but I was in the botanical gardens doing… something." Dick started, remaining vague. "And she appeared out of nowhere, she asked about Bruce's funeral."

Dick hadn't realised his hands were shaking until Jason covered them with his own. He let out a wobbly breath and took his hands back, shoving them onto his lap.

"I guess it just reminded me that Bruce is gone," Dick smiled sadly at Jason and shrugged minutely. "It got to me."

"But you haven't let it affect you before. So why would it now?" Jason asked sceptically to Dick's meek, uncomplicated reason.

"It just did, okay?" Dick began to turn defensive, picking his plate up and heading to the sink.

"Bullshit." Jason snapped back. "She must have said something else."

"She didn't, Jason," Dick pinched his brow and clutched the sink tightly.

"This doesn't make sense." Jason huffed and stood. "How could that possibly trigger you going into that kind of comatose state? You know Bruce is dead, I don't see how Selina-"

"He's alive!" Dick exclaimed as he spun around and flinched away at the pitying gaze Jason was swift to wipe from his features.

"Dick, what do you mean he's alive?" Jason asked quietly.

"Exactly that, Bruce is alive. He's out there somewhere with Alfred. I just have to find them." Dick told Jason, utterly religious in his belief. He clenched his jaw as Jason tried to find the right thing to say. "You think I'm crazy?"

"What? No! No." Jason shook his head and scoffed. "I'm the last person who could say that. I just…"

"I know it's a long shot." Dick agreed with Jason's hesitation and nibbled at his lip in distress. "But what if I just let it be and it turns out I was right, that they are alive?"

"Wouldn't the old man have given you a sign by now?" Jason tried to reason with him. Dick sagged his shoulders and sank to his knees. He had been hoping every morning he woke that he would receive some kind of indication that Bruce was trying to contact him; to let them know that he wasn't putting them through all this earth-shattering pain without letting them know he was okay. But each evening as the sun went down, without any message, Dick's heart cracked just a little more.

"What if I'm doing all this, and he's truly gone?" Dick whispered into Jason's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around him comfortingly. "And I'm denying Tim- everyone, the chance to mourn him?"

"You don't want to admit he's gone; I get that," Jason assured him. "But the longer you delay, the harder it's going to be for you."

"You think I should arrange a funeral for Bruce?" Dick asked, moving away so he could look Jason in the eye. Jason cupped his cheek.

"You're stressed because you feel guilty for not letting the replacement mourn," Jason told him. "Maybe you need to do this for the others, rather than yourself."

Dick took a deep shuttering breath and nodded. "Okay. So, you believe me?"

"I believe that you believe that Bruce is alive." Jason helped Dick stand and frowned a little. "I want to believe he's dead."

"Because of what happened to you?" Dick asked and grasped Jason's arm in remorse.

"Because of what happened to me." Jason concurred and sneered at the reminder of the past. Dick placed his other hand against Jason's chest and concentrated on the beating heart beneath his touch.

They stayed there; Jason's hands placed protectively at his waist and Dick's hands on his arm and chest for a while, wordlessly basking in each other's company before the front door unexpectedly opened.

"Dick? You home? Barbara's here." Tim's voice called out happily. Dick smiled lightly at Jason who immediately scowled and tensed his shoulders.

"You don't have to stay," Dick whispered to him, cocking his head up to peck Jason's lips. Jason's reply was stolen when Tim appeared at the opening and saw the two.

"Dick? What is he doing here?" He asked with a tempered frown.

"I was just leaving." Jason scoffed in reply. Dick offered Tim a shrug as they followed Jason out the kitchen. Jason grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch and walked over to Barbara who was shocked to see him.

"Congratulations," Jason leaned down and kissed Barbara's cheek. "Are you sure about him?"

Dick smiled at them as Tim spluttered in disbelief. Barbara giggled lightly and nodded, placing her hand on Jason's wrist.

"Yeah, Jason. He's good to me." She replied. Jason wrinkled his nose and grunted in discrepancy but didn't protest with words. He moved away from them all and opened the front door.

"I'll see you later, Dickiebird."

"Bye, Little Wing," Dick called out.

"Don't come back." Tim sang out and smirked as Dick elbowed him in retaliation. Jason's cursing was muffled as he shut the door and Barbara couldn't stop the laughter. Dick moved over to greet her and the three of them ended up sitting on the sofas.

"What was he doing here, again?" Tim demanded and Dick rose a brow at him.

"He was just here for a visit Babybird," Dick said as he examined the ring on Barbara's finger. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you, Dick." Barbara smiled and turned her gaze to Tim. Tim returned the gesture and lightened.

"I'm going to arrange a funeral for Bruce." Dick suddenly announced and held Barbara's hand in his lap for support. Tim's eyes widened in surprise and Dick felt Barbara's hand tense in his hold.

"Are you sure?" Tim asked confusion lacing his voice.

"Yeah, I am." Dick nodded once. "I've put it off long enough. And I think we all need this to move on."

Barbara tangled their fingers together and squeezed them in agreement. Dick smiled sadly at her and sighed heavily.

"I'll talk to Lucius," Dick continued and looked to Tim. "Is there anything, in particular, you want to add?"

"I think we should have a small one, just us." Tim offered Dick a reassuring smile. "Me, you, Babs, Lucius and Jim."

"Okay, I'll have to talk to the Justice League, they'll want to have a memorial for Batman." Dick let go of Barbara's hand and was swift to turn to his business model. "We'll have to have a wake for the public too."

"Dick? You've done a lot already; we can handle the funerals if it's too much?" Barbara offered. Dick clicked his tongue and shook his head at her.

"You've got a wedding to plan. Besides, I think I want to do this." He told them and smiled in determination.

"Okay, Dick." Tim nodded and settled himself comfortably against the sofa as Dick retook his spot.

"Now, tell me how Tim proposed, and when you plan on getting married." Dick insisted with a new spark to his eye, gleaming happily as Tim groaned in protest as Barbara began the story.

* * *

Dick didn't get time to speak to Lucius about Bruce's funeral that day, not that it bothered him too much. He had his last meeting with the board members of Wayne Industries, informing them that Tim would be speaking with them from now on. He was somewhat offended when a few of the members seemed relieved that Dick would no longer be around. He might not have the business brain that Bruce or Tim has, but he thought he managed fairly well in their place. Lucius had then whisked him away for several more interviews before the CEO had to excuse himself on business and gave Dick the evening off.

Dick managed to settle down, laptop settled on his thighs and his cereal in hand. He reviewed the information he retained from the Panessa Studios, blowing out a tense breath by the time it finished. He made a mental note of the times Bruce had abruptly paused and stood unwavering. He was gazing at something, witnessing something? A memory, perhaps, or a hallucination? He would need to take a closer look at a later date, instead, saving the data Tim would require for reviewing a cure. He glanced out the window to find that the sun had set beneath the horizon. Dick paused his revision and headed out into the Gotham night as Nightwing.

It was another slow night, Dick seriously contemplating whether he needed to come out every night. The fleeting thought of returning to Blüdhaven crossed his mind. He would need to head back eventually. There were no doubt whispers of Nightwing's appearance in Gotham would have reached the ears of the criminals in Blüdhaven by now; giving them new confidence to commit their crimes without the terror of being apprehended by the city's vigilante.

He swung onto a rooftop when he heard the distant boom and Dick was swift to head towards the noise. He made it to the location and furrowed his brow. Nothing was out of place, no smashed windows, no fire, no grunts of fighting. He looked around more carefully and noticed a wall grate; it's cover broken and hanging off.

"Interesting," Dick mumbled before he swung and climbed into the grate. He slid down and had to cover his mouth at the smoke he instantly inhaled. He coughed and spluttered as he climbed out of the grate and stood shocked at what he had discovered. He was currently standing in the remains of a large underground assembly factory. The fluorescence greens that covered the scorched walls in the shapes of question marks indicated that Nightwing had stumbled upon one of Riddler's lairs. His attention was taken when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. Dick stiffened when he realised it was Catwoman and crouched down to hide himself from her view.

He observed her as she dug through the remnants of Riddler's robots, undoubtfully looking for valuables she could take. Nightwing sighed loudly and stood, not concerned if Selina noticed him any longer. She did, snapping her head around and up to where he stood with hands to his hips. Selina let out a sigh of relief and Dick flipped down towards her.

"What are you looking for?" Dick asked casually as he leaned again some rubble and Selina returned to her task.

"Nothing in particular," Selina replied with a purr. "I'm just concerned Eddie left some valuables here, and I'd be more than happy to look after them while he's away."

Nightwing laughed at her and motioned around.

"Is this your doing?" he asked.

"Maybe," Catwoman replied and straightened herself. "He deserved this after what he did to me."

Nightwing sighed and began to walk away. "Thanks for destroying his factory, but I'll be back in half an hour. If you're not gone by then, we'll be having a talk."

Selina purred at the threat and strutted over to him. She ran her hand across his shoulders and curled herself to his back.

"Promise?" She whispered hopefully. Dick grabbed her wrist and gave her a stern regard as he twisted around.

"I'm not Bruce, Selina." He warned and released her. "I'm giving you one chance, it's up to you if you take it."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Catwoman placed her hands up in surrender. Nightwing gave her one last warning glare before he disappeared back into the grate and out into the fresh air of the night. He called the GCPD of the location of Riddler's factory and didn't bother to return for Catwoman, knowing she had taken his threat seriously and had left almost immediately after he had.


	9. Will readings & The Mercenary's liberation

Dick was lounging in the leather chair in Lucius's office, nodding off to sleep with his head laying heavily on his hand when the CEO suddenly cleared his throat loudly.

"Huh? Wha-?" Dick snorted awake and looked around for an answer. When his eyes landed on Lucius who was smiling at him in amusement, he sighed and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes.

"Was I boring you, Richard?" Lucius asked innocently and placed his pen on the desk to focus on Dick.

"No, of course not Lucius." He replied and stood. After a moment to shake the dizziness from standing too quickly, Dick headed over to the desk and leaned onto it giving the CEO his full attention. "What were you saying?"

"I was informing you that Bruce's lawyer will be coming soon with the Will," Lucius explained and picked his pen up again. "Tim will finish his meeting just in time for his arrival."

"Right, okay." Dick nodded solemnly and moved back. "That's why you called me."

Dick had been just about to doze off after his night of patrol when his phone buzzed with Lucius's ID beckoning him to answer. He wasn't expecting a call from the CEO the morning after he had resigned Tim's duties back to him.

"Yes, I also wished to inform you that the GCPD are beginning to make the transfers for Scarecrow and the others," Lucius said and continued to make notes on the documents in front of him. "They had already moved Dr Langstrom a week ago, it seems it's time for the others."

"Thanks, Lucius. I'll have to ask them if they need help." Dick hummed in consideration.

"Is there something else on your mind, Richard?" Lucius asked, pausing in his writing at the thoughtful look on Dick's face.

"Mmmm? Oh, no." Dick shook his head and wrinkled his nose before he spoke, trying to determine Lucius's response before even speaking. "I might head back to Blüdhaven for a few days. It's been a while since Nightwing's been around. And I need to let Amy know that I'll be back in a couple of weeks."

"When do you intend on leaving?" Lucius asked, face sullen at the thought of Dick's departure.

"Tomorrow, preferably," Dick told Lucius and sighed heavily. "I should have told you earlier, I just wasn't sure. But Tim's doing better, crime is pretty low these days, nothing the GCPD can't handle. Jason is still a flight risk, but I'll talk to him before I go."

"You must do what is right for you, Richard." Lucius smiled in understanding.

"If anything happens, and I mean anything, you call me." Dick told the CEO. "and I'll be back at the drop of Jervis's hat."

"Very amusing, sir." Lucius sighed at the grin Dick had plastered on his lips.

"I'm going to miss this place, ya know?" Dick said wistfully. "Our tea breaks were nice."

"They were quite enjoyable, yes." Lucius couldn't help but agree. "Perhaps if you returned every so often, we could make it a permanent fixture to our schedules?"

"Aw, Lucius, I'm going to miss you too." Dick gleamed. "But I do like the idea of coming for tea rather than the expectation of fighting crime."

Lucius chuckled lightly in agreement. "I shall put something in the books."

They talked about trivial matters until the office doors opened and Tim appeared pinching his brows together. Dick tilted his head as he watched his brother walk towards them, eyeing his injury beneath Tim's shirt.

"Ah, Timothy, how did the meeting go?" Lucius asked and relinquished his chair for the young man. Tim thanked him and slouched slightly causing Dick to spiral in concern.

"It went as well as expected." Tim adjusted his positioned carefully and Dick was immediate at coming to his side.

"Are you okay? Is your wound troubling you?" Dick asked and Tim swatted away Dick's wandering hands.

"I'm fine, Dick. Stop."

They all froze when they heard Lucius's assistant's voice flitter through the phone's intercom.

_"Mr Fox? Mr Wayne's lawyer is here."_

Lucius pressed his forefinger against the button that Dick assumed would allow her to hear Lucius's reply.

"Let him in, Miss Saberton," Lucius replied. Dick was swift to move away from Tim, glaring at him in an indication that their conversation wasn't over. He let his frown turn to a wide grin when the lawyer appeared. He had met the greying man a couple of times before. Once when he had first been taken in by Bruce, asking him questions about himself that he tried to answer to the best of his ability; questions that his parents usually answered for him. The man had been accompanying to his grieving emotions, they had spent hours allowing Dick to answer at his own pace. He met him again when Jason had entered the picture, then again when Bruce adopted Tim.

"Mr Fox, Mr Grayson, Mr Drake." He greeted them with a handshake before he placed his briefcase on the desk and flicked it open. "Let's just get down to business, shall we?"

Dick stayed quiet as Lucius spoke with the lawyer as he sorted out the papers in front of them. He glanced at Tim who was following absentmindedly as the man shuffled the papers together neatly. Dick placed his hand on Tim's shoulder, hoping his touch grounded him and smiled lightly as Tim turned to look up at him. They gave the lawyer their attention as he cleared his throat and placed his glasses up on his nose.

"To my first son, Richard John Grayson, I leave rebuilding of Wayne Manor in your capable hands. To suddenly leave you with everything on your shoulders without an explanation- I won't apologise- but I do wish to express how much faith I have in you. I have never been prouder of the man you've become. I have no doubt you will handle this with the same flair and cheerfulness that you brought to my life every single day." The lawyer stopped speaking there and looked at Dick for his reaction.

Dick was rigid, fingers digging into Tim's shoulder for support. He couldn't speak, still reeling from what Bruce had written for him. He had a Will specifically for when, or if, Batman was outed to the world. He couldn't imagine how many other Wills tailored to other incidents his lawyer had lying around.

"To my third son, Timothy Jackson Drake, I leave to you the title of CEO of Wayne Enterprises. You're a man of incredible intellect and the brain for business. Do not allow this situation to falter you. You know who you are, and who you wish to be."

Dick heard Tim inhale sharply and covered Dick's hand with his own, now searching for the comfort Dick was hesitating to give.

"To my good friend, and current CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox, I hereby announce you, sole owner of Wayne Enterprises. Please continue to support my family with your revered guidance. I spilt my assets equally between my sons and leave a small sum for one, Barbara Gordan." The lawyer trailed off and removed his glasses. He tapped the papers with his spectacles and continued to speak. "There is more for a young man named Jason Todd, but I searched the records and it appears he is deceased?"

Though his curiosity had skyrocketed at the mention of Jason, Dick felt his throat dry, words unable to escape. Lucius cleared his airways before he nodded solemnly in confirmation. Dick watched the exchange of hands, Lucius gripping loosely at the Will, his roaming the words Bruce had left for Jason. He lifted his head to turn his gaze to Dick and smiled sadly. He reached across the desk towards him with the papers, enticing Dick to take them. He thanked Lucius and slowly took them, despite the urge to simply snatch them away. He crouched down beside Tim so he could read alongside him. Dick felt his chest tighten as he read the words Bruce had written. It was hard for the older man to admit mistakes, he was aggressively stubborn and possessed an infuriatingly superiority-complex. But here, in Bruce's cursive scrawls, he admits to failing Jason in his time of need, wishing he would get the chance to apologise for his negligence. To confess that the thought of slaughtering Joker crossed his mind almost every day.

Dick rose and pushed the papers towards his chest. "May I keep this?"

"Of course, I have many copies." The lawyer nodded and clipped his briefcase closed. "Well, if that's all, I must return to my office."

"Thank you for coming," Lucius showed the man to the door. Dick watched their interaction, waiting for the door to close sealing the three of them in the office before he swiftly rounded the desk.

"I have to go; I have to get this to Jason." Dick slipped passed Lucius before stopping and turning as his brother called his name. Tim was rushing to get out of his seat to catch up with Dick.

"Wait a second," Tim stumbled slightly and Dick swiftly grabbed his arm to steady him. "I still don't trust him; you can't actively go searching for him."

"It's okay Baby Bird," Dick assured him with a small smile, content that his brother was concerned for his safety. He relinquished his hold on Tim as Lucius came to his side and offered to help his brother back to the desk. "Get a doctor to check his wound."

"Certainly Richard. But please, do be careful." Lucius insisted still wary of Jason's current motivations. Dick nodded in promise before he left with the urge to run.

* * *

Dick knew it was early to head out in the day as Nightwing, but he had no other way to gander Jason's attention. Dick realised he had no clue where Jason was situated, having been too caught up in the fact he was alive. Nightwing vaulted over the rooftops of Gotham City, deciding now would be the ideal time to investigate Red Hood's movements, and narrow down the most likely places he would encounter the anti-vigilante. Dick started with following up on rumours he had heard on the course of the few prior weeks he had been patrolling. Most were dead ends, places that were no longer standing. A couple had been promising, clear indications that deals had been made, or of brawls that had been started between Red Hood's gang and their rivals. He investigated one of the apartments he caught wind of after exploring a disappointing impasse. Dick graced the bullet hole that fractured the otherwise seamless wall in consideration after skimming the empty room. It seemed relatively fresh, which was lucky. Dick proficiently determined the bullet was not from Jason's pistols. Though he couldn't put it past Jason to use a different gun. Unable to gather any more evidence of Red Hood's whereabouts Dick was about to pounce out the window when he heard two distant voices approaching the room from the hall. Nightwing headed to the door and leaned against it casually, folding his arms waiting for the men to appear. Nightwing rose a brow and smirked a little as the door opened and the two men's conversation abruptly ceased as they noticed with horrified expressions the appearance of an unexpected visitor.

"Hey, mind if I ask you some questions?" Dick asked before he promptly disarmed the first man as he tried to pull his gun. He pushed the thug further inside the room before he swiftly subdued the second man and crowded them into the corner. "Now, about those questions?"

"What do you want?" The first man spat at him in disgust. "We ain't snitching on the Boss."

"You know what, you look familiar actually…" Nightwing trailed off as he examined the men before him. "Don't you work for Two-Face?"

The men scoffed before the second thug spoke. "Not anymore, the new Boss is changing Gotham and we wanted in."

"Red Hood has been pilfering men from other gangs?" Nightwing blinked under the mask in shock.

"With most of the militia behind bars, the Boss needed more men." The first thug explained knowing this wouldn't lead Nightwing anywhere. "I've seen men from Penguin, Black Mask, you name it."

"Talk about loyalty." Nightwing jeered and leaned down, grasping the thug's jaw forcefully in his grip. "If you won't tell me where Red Hood is, then can you send him a message for me?"

The second thug nodded hastily in answer as Nightwing fiercely snapped his gaze to him.

"Just tell him Nightwing needs to speak with him; it's important," Dick told them, making sure the men knew exactly what to say before he climbed out through the window. "Oh, and let him know, next time I won't let his thugs go free."

Dick didn't know how long it would take them to relay his message. He could have followed them, should have followed them, but he wanted to trust Jason to find him of his own volition. His phone buzzed in his belt and he answered it when he saw that Barbara was calling.

"Hey, Babs. What's up?"

_"Hey, Dick. Are you busy? The GCPD could use some help with the prison transfers."_

Dick sighed having briefly forgotten about what Lucius had told him that morning. He hummed and hawed before he cooed at Barbara. "I can't say no to you. I'll be there in five."

Dick smiled to himself as Barbara chuckled at him. _"Thanks, Dick, see you soon."_

Nightwing made his way to the GCPD, easily sliding himself into their schedule. He helped load the less dangerous prisoners into the back of the van, watching it drive away towards the newly rebuilt asylum. The lesser criminals, those who followed out the orders from their bosses took longer to sort and determine their destinations. It seemed Penguin would be remaining in the GCPD lockup for the foreseeable future, alongside Two-Face and Black Mask. The last prisoner for transfer that evening was Deathstroke. The one convict Nightwing insisted on personally escorting. He helped the officers move Slade into the van, climbing in behind him and sitting across from him. He smiled reassuringly at the officers who seemed hesitant to lock Nightwing in with the mercenary. As the doors closed and the lock clicked in place, Dick leaned back against the van wall and sighed loudly.

"So…moving day, how are you feeling?" Dick asked Slade who rolled his eyes and huffed. "Nervous, got it."

"Please be quiet," Slade asked of Dick who grinned in objection and continued to speak.

"I'm sure your new accommodations are cosy. I bet there's even room for a cat poster." Dick teased and placed his hands behind his head. "Maybe this time they'll give you a pillow."

"You should watch what you say." Slade offered Nightwing a sly smirk and remained quiet much to Dick's frustration. Nightwing heard the screeching of tires before whatever truck smashed into the van, and was able to somewhat brace himself before he was catapulted towards Slade. They were both thrown around inside the van as the vehicle flew through the air and rolled to a stop, wedging itself on its side into a building.

Dick groaned with dizziness, trying to bear his surroundings. He watched with blurry vision as Deathstroke rose shakily, quickly recovering as he made it to the van door. Dick protested, crawling onto his knees as Slade kicked open the faulty doors.

"Slade!" Dick managed to get to his feet and stumble after the mercenary who had jumped from the van. Nightwing pressed his hand against the van for a moment to gain his balance, crossing his arm against his body, coughing lightly. He pushed away just as Slade effortlessly disarmed one of the guards who had managed to escape the crash unscathed, before shooting him in the leg. Dick rushed forwards and tackled Deathstroke to the ground. They were both still slightly sluggish from the crash, Dick cursing as Slade got the upper hand and threw him off. Dick avoided the next attack by rolling away, faltering as he rose to his feet. The gunshots that followed had Nightwing turning to see the police car that had been tailing them. The three officers were crouched behind the doors, attempting to find an opening to overpower the escaping mercenary. Slade seemed occupied, unaware of the encroaching guard that he had shot raising another gun. Dick could barely react to what happened next. Deathstroke immediately pulled a knife from a secret compartment of his boot and expertly threw it at the guard. Nightwing knew despite giving his target scarcely a moment of deliberation, the mercenary had already considered the angle and speed he needed to use to hit his bullseyes. Dick sprinted across the distance just as the knife left Slade's hand throwing himself in front of the guard. Instead of hitting the target in the forehead as Deathstroke expected, it pierced through Nightwing's tattering uniform and embedded itself in his abdomen. Dick landed awkwardly causing the blade to dig further into his body. He let out a gasp of pain and struggled to lift himself. Slade's mocking laughter caused Dick to grit his teeth, turning his head to see Deathstroke aiming the gun at him.

"I told you to watch your mouth," Slade told him.

"Don't do this." Dick pleaded after he wrangled his legs to steady and stood. He was hunched and in pain as he glared at Deathstroke. "You're making this worst for yourself."

Nightwing hitched his breath in sudden shock and stumbled back as the gunshot sounded and he felt his chest explode in pain. He toppled over behind him and laid on his back. He was unaware of Deathstroke quickly finishing off the remaining officers, trying to regulate the immense pain wracking his body. Dick shivered and gasped as Deathstroke appeared above him and pressed his foot against the hilt of his knife. Nightwing yelled in agony as Slade put pressure on the knife and smiled cruelly.

"I might not have had the chance to kill the Bat, but I suppose his precious Bird is a fitting compromise," Deathstroke whispered to him. A horde of sirens rapidly sounded, closing in on their location. Dick cried out in relief as Slade removed the pressure on his abdomen before he felt his throat tighten up as the man carelessly yanked the blade from his body. "You're lucky. We will have to continue this another time. See you around, Grayson."

Nightwing watched in silent protest as Slade ran, disappearing out of sight, and undoubtedly out of Gotham. Dick shakily tried to stop the flow of blood from his abdomen, allowing the small sob to escape him as he pressed firmly against the wound. He leaned upon his elbow and dragged himself slowly towards the van. He felt incredibly nauseous as he fought and urged himself to his feet, using the van for support. Dick tripped and smacked into the wall as he headed to the alley nearby. He groaned and tried to focus his blurry vision on his destination. He left a bloody hand trail against the wall and ground as he went. Nightwing noticed two men rounding the corner of the alley, recognising them as the men from earlier in the apartment.

"Woah!" One of the men said when he saw the bloodied Nightwing. Dick felt himself slowly losing consciousness, staggering towards them like a drunk man, knees unexpectedly giving way as Dick unwillingly fell unconscious.

* * *

Dick regained consciousness and felt the fire in his body instantaneously. He moaned deliriously in discomfort and couldn't comprehend the words of the men who seemed to be half-carrying, half-dragging him. Dick felt his ankle knock against something on the ground and gasped at the instant pain that shot through his leg. His vision was improving as they went, the pain becoming barely manageable. Dick could see that he was in the hall of some kind of warehouse, guns lined the wall and Nightwing droned in reply to whatever the thug to his left said. Dick heard two large metal doors open with a rushed screech and clatter and the men carrying him were suddenly yelling and trying to gain someone's attention.

"Boss! Hey, Boss!"

"What it is? I don't have tim-what the fuck?!"

Dick recognised that voice, tentatively lifting his head to see a slightly blurred Red Hood jumping from a metal fixture bolted to the wall to run towards him.

"What the fuck happened to him?" Red Hood demanded an explanation from his men who could only stutter in bafflement. He scoffed and disregarded their stammering's to order his men to gather the medical supplies and ready the treatment room.

"H-Hood," Dick whined at him like a wounded puppy. Red Hood relieved his men of Nightwing's burden and lifted him into his arms.

"I got you 'Wing." Red Hood said gently to him as he began to carry him through the warehouse. "You're going to be fine; I promise."

Dick laid his hand against the red bat painted on Jason's chest and closed his eyes knowing that he was safe now.


End file.
